


Damian

by bs99



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mostly Gen, Murder, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Pacifist Ending, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), RK900's name is Gale, Romance, Slow Burn, android / human relationship, family fic, ish, little bit of Reed900, my first fic in a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bs99/pseuds/bs99
Summary: “He’s seemed to be traumatized. He might have saw something.” Connor reported as he was heading to a storage locker to retrieve a silver canister of Thirium.“Hasn't said a word?” Hank asked. Connor shook his head.“No but he's responsive.”“It's an android, isn't? Why can't you just probe it's memory or whatever?” Gavin sneered at the child on the other side of the glass.If Connor was still bound to a program, it would tell him to shoot this man but he had to remain calm.(The story of Hank and Connor finding a child in their crime scene.)





	1. Murder

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone, this is my first fic in years. I'm a little rusty. Enjoy! Full Resolution of Damian's picture will be posted later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been my first story after years of not posting. Feedback and all that jazz is more than welcome! I need to improve.

**Chapter 1**

 

It had been nearly 6 months since the Android revolution. Markus leading the peaceful fight for rights of all androids. Connor had not been in touch with any of them since he infiltrated Cyberlife and freeing the other Androids. Markus would usually leave him messages and updates him on the status of their cause but nothing more. Currently, he and his closest confidants were set to meet with the President to negotiate civil rights and work for Androids. He would sometimes convince him to join but Connor would politely decline. Crime against Androids caused by humans and vise versa was at an all time high since the revolution. Someone needed to handle it. Markus understood but insisted if he needed any help, Jericho would assist him.

 

Getting his previous job back at DPD was a challenge. Gavin Reed made his distaste very vocal and Captain Fowler was on the fence. There were pros and cons left and right. Connor was an Android, a Deviant, and broken several rules for the cause. If they weren’t short staffed, losing most of their android cops, his application would have been turnt away but even that will cause some backlash in the public eye. Hank, thankfully, vouched for him. Connor distinctly remembered him saying ‘If they give you a hard time, then they have to catch these hands!’ A millennial term from Hank’s time, he found out.

 

Hank and Connor were working together again. They have bonded as friends case after case involving androids. When Hank offered his home to Connor, they became inseparable. They were jokingly called the ‘dynamic duo’ in the station. Human and Android. They were an unstoppable force in the DPD until one night, a homicide involving 2 victims: 1 android and 1 Human with no suspects, shattered their world.

 

“Fuck, this place is a mess.” Hank said upon entering the crime scene, a house in a friendly suburbs.

 

And he was right. The walls have been spray painted with obscure and messy graffiti that says 'US VS THEM’. The wet paint resonated with fluorescent green. The crime had been fairly recent from that evidence alone. There were destroyed furniture, battered with such force only a blunt object could make and an enraged suspect would ransack property this intense. And by a flipped over dining table, there were two lifeless bodies with traces of red and blue blood pooling beneath them.

 

“Where the hell is everybody? The forensics team?” Hank asked Detective Ben Collins, who welcomed them to the crime scene.

 

“Sorry Hank, we're a little short-handed. There are 2 officers; one of them is interrogating the neighbors and the other is keeping civilians away from the crime scene.” Ben apologized.

 

“The forensics team are on their way. So, you can check the place out but can’t touch anything.”

 

“We’ll be careful.” Connor answered.

 

They went further into the house while watching their footing so they wouldn't disrupt the crime scene.

 

First, Connor scanned the deceased. He knelt down to the bodies, dragged his fingers over the red blood and—

 

“You’re still disgusting, Connor.” Hank called out.

 

“Where do you suggest I put it then?” He smirked holding up his two fingers. The Lieutenant nearly lost his steps searching through the messy living room. Connor caught a glimpse of his face; red and flustered.

 

“Did you get a sass upgrade while I wasn't looking?”

 

“Maybe.” Connor chuckled and licked the blood for analysis and scanned the victim’s face.

 

<HUMAN NAME=  "Jane Domingo"  height=  " 5’5 “  
AGE = " 40 "

OCCUPATION = “ Cyberlife employee: Robotics Specialist ”

BULLET WOUNDS = “3”

(2) ABDOMEN (1) HEAD

WEAPON = “.22 Semi Automatic Pistol “

STATUS = **“ DECEASED ”**

 

<HISTORY>  
  
function BACKGROUND CHECK ()  
{  
   JANE = " SINGLE " ;  
}

FAMILY = “ DAUGHTER; Angelica Domingo ” STATUS = “DECEASED”

CAUSE = “MISCARRIAGE”  
  
function EMPLOYEE CHECK()  
{  
   CYBERLIFE = **“ MIA ”** DATE = “ 11/11/2038 “  
}  
  
</HISTORY>  
</HUMAN>

 

“Find anything?” Hank asked.

 

“This woman works for Cyberlife but—” Connor processed further information.

 

“She hasn't been attending work since the Android’s Peaceful demonstration, 6 months ago.”

 

“Anything else?”

 

Connor hesitated which was a big mistake. Hank could always tell if he’s lying. Not just because his LED lit up like crazy.

 

“Well?”

 

“She has no known relatives, except a daughter she lost due to miscarriage.”

 

Hank said nothing but his expression had plenty so say.

 

Connor turned his scans to the Android next to her. He lay dead in a protective embrace over the female victim.

 

<ANDROID MODEL =  "RZ400"  height=  " 5’11 “  
SERIAL ID= " 068 111 101 "

NAME = “ **JOHN** ”

BULLET WOUNDS = “5”

(4) BACK (1) HEAD

WEAPON = “.22 Semi Automatic Pistol “

REACTIVATION = **“IMPOSSIBLE”**

 

<HISTORY>  
  
function BACKGROUND CHECK ()  
{  
   JOHN = " Cyberlife sale Clerk " ;  
}  
  
function STATUS CHECK()  
{  
   JOHN = “ DEVIANT ”  
}  
  
</HISTORY>  
</ANDROID>

 

“I recognize this android. He was there in Jericho, I think.” Connor said.

 

When the android was finished scanning the victims, he decided to reconstruct the crime.

 

<RECONSTRUCT>

 

function RECONSTRUCT ()

  
{  
   SUSPECT = " force entry " ;  
{  
   SUSPECT = " Fired x 7" ;  
}  
   VICTIM (A) = " Protected Human "  
{  
   VICTIM (H) and (A) = "Injured"  
{  
   SUSPECT = "Approached."  
{  
   SUSPECT = " SHOT  x 2" ;

}  
   VICTIM (A) and (H) = " DEAD " ;

}

  
function STATUS CHECK()  
{  
   SUSPECT = “ ESCAPED ”  
}  
</HISTORY>  
</RECONSTRUCT>

 

“It started at the entrance. The suspect broke into their home before having dinner. The suspect armed with a modified .22 Semi Automatic Pistol. The Android, John, shields Jane but she was still shot. They both fell. Then the suspect approached them and shot both in the head.” Connor recited the data he constructed.

 

“And wrecked the place for good measure. Bastard.” Hank scoffed.

 

He observed the room once more and spotted a picture tablet among the wreck. Connor picked it up and reactivated it. He swiped right and picture after it was both of Jane and John being affectionate. Holding hands. Sweet kisses. Snuggles on the couch and so much more.

 

An android and a human in love? In this day and age, they are star-crossed lovers. Connor was perplexed at the idea of an android finding solace and companionship in a human being. It was not an unusual concept but it was rare to see romance between their species.

 

“I believe they were... intimately involved with each other, Lieutenant.”

 

“An android and a human in a relationship? That's bound to attract some unwanted attention.” Hank said.

 

“Do you think this would drive someone to murder?”

 

“They do it for even dumber reasons, Connor.” The elder shrugged.

 

This confused him. Emotions was new territory for him and he hasn't even begun understanding humanity and why they act so irrational and impulsive. So, he stores it away for later date.

 

After a collecting his thoughts, he gave his hypothesis.

 

“The suspect is most likely human.” The android stated.

 

“What gave it away?” Hank asked.

 

“The messy graffiti. Androids don't require paint to make graffiti and paint work of this is imperfect and the can is store bought.” Connor stated while pointing to the spray can on the floor.

 

“But let's not jump to conclusions. We have the whole house to search.”

 

It had been nearly 20 minutes and the forensics team hadn't arrived yet. They were still looking through the ransacked house when he heard Hank.

 

“Connor?”

 

He turned to Hank who was holding a stuffed animal; a duckling. The Lieutenant’s expression hinted anxiousness. Quickly, he scanned the room. The dinner table was flipped over. 3 chairs. 3 plates. 3 sets of cutlery. 3 sets of glasses.

 

“I think they weren't alone.” Connor whispered.

 

Hank shoved the doll in his jacket before drawing his gun and Connor followed him in further into the house. They came upstairs stealthily and checked every room. Connor was carefully avoiding all the scattered toys in their path. Hank barely spoke a word while was focused on the task. If there were cases involving a child, the Lieutenant was always on edge but extra vigilant. Connor was not surprised.

 

They arrived at the last room at the end of the hall. A wooden door decorated with Winnie the Pooh stickers and sentient vegetable cartoon characters. The lieutenant pushed it slowly and skulked into the dimly lit room. It was a child's room, Connor was certain. The walls and ceiling decked out with glow in the dark stars, toys were littered on the floor and a single bed.

 

“Guard the door.” Hank ordered. Connor didn't go further than the threshold.

 

Hank did a perimeter sweep. Under the bed. behind the Curtains. Inside the large toy chest. Nothing so far. There was one more place to look. The closet. Hank glanced over Connor signaling him to be prepared and he nodded. With one quick swoop, he opened the closet.

 

“Jesus fu—”

 

A small figure shot out like bullet from the closet. Hank tried his best to catch it but he wasn't fast enough. Luckily, Connor was blocking it's exit and caught it’s arm. It stared with terrified brown eyes. Trembling like a leaf and face streaked with tears, it let out a pathetic whimper trying to escape Connor’s firm hold.

 

It was a male child dressed in banana printed pajamas. Dark messy hair, brown eyes and tan skin. Looked no older than 10.

 

Then, he caught sight of it's LED lit in red. This child was an Android.

 

“Christ!” Hank gasped as he lowered his gun. “It's a kid!”

 

“E-everything's alright.” Connor spoke softly to ease the child but nothing changed. He wasn't programed for this.

 

The young one continued to cry still trying to break free but the detective placed both hands on either side of the boy's shoulder. It didn't seem like the child was about to calm down.

 

“H-Hank, a little help!”

 

In came the Lieutenant who broke his dumbfounded trance. Unsure at first, Hank kneeled to them, held the boy's face and gently turned it so their eyes met. And just like that, the child ceased whimpering. Connor was stunned.

 

“It's alright. We're the good guys. We’re here to help. The bad man can't hurt you.” Hank whispered in the most sincere voice the android has ever heard.

 

It started sniveling again, collapsed in the Lieutenant's arms and started crying. Hank wrapped the boy in a warm hug.

 

“Connor, make a report to the station. We learned all we can. We’ll let the forensic team handle the rest.”

 

Connor still a little streaken, nodded. He stepped out of the room to conduct a report and also give them some space. It had been a good 10 minutes before Hank came out carrying the child wrapped in a cozy blanket and the stuffed duckling in its arms.

 

“Let's get out of here.” The Lieutenant ordered.

 

They left the scene while making sure the boy didn't spot the body of his parents.The Forensics team arrived as they fled.

 

They drove in silence. The night was cold and dark when the child was wide awake half-way to station. Obviously disoriented, He hadn’t said a word. He kept staring out the window while holding his blanket and his toy close. Connor glanced to the backseat and it was a pitiful sight. He did a quick scan to check his vitals.  70% stress level, that wasn't good.

 

“Are you cold?” Connor asked but no response.

 

“We have a Cyberlife care package at the station. It has Thirium canisters if you’re low on energy.” He tried again. When Connor didn’t hear an answer, he looked to Hank, who was busy driving, for any help.

 

“Do androids have any junk food?” Hank asked.

 

Connor was startled by the question but answered anyway.

 

“They recently developed low-budget Thirium pellets for quick refreshment but in large doses it has a side effect that simulate what humans call a ‘sugar rush’. It’s not advisable–”

 

“Hey, kid, we’ll buy you some candy but you have to be a good boy and promise to drink the healthy blue juice later, okay?” And just like that, the child was slightly alert and nodded. His stress went down by 5%.

 

“How?”

 

“Not my first rodeo, Connor.”

 

 _Cole. His son_. The android thought solemnly.

 

They stopped by a Cyberlife store on their way to the station and purchased a box full of Thirium pellets the size and shape of gumballs. They come in various colors and were usually shiny and solid on the surface but completely blue and gooey inside. Connor passed a few pieces to the child and he can have more later if he kept his promise. His stress level decreased by another 5%. Only 60% now, he was doing better.

 

The office had a grim atmosphere when Connor and Lt. Anderson came back with a child in tow. Cases involving children always put a sour tone in the workplace. Brave officers seen enough horrors that would scar a man but seeing a distressed child always shook them. Chris was the first to approach them.

 

“I-I received the report. Is that him?” Chris muttered while staring at the boy, barefoot, in his pajamas, a blanket over his shoulder and a stuffed duckling close to his chest.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“The captain said to bring _it_ to the interrogation room.” Gavin approached them hastily and grabbed the child’s arm. His reaction was instant and wild. The boy cried and flayed his arms at Gavin. Connor was quick to pull the child away from the officer and Hank rushed between Gavin and them.

 

The boy’s stress level shot up to 70%.

 

“Reed, the fuck!” Lt Anderson snapped.

 

“You can’t just—”

 

“Lieutenant, his stress level increased. I think we should avoid any hostility around him.” Connor suggested.

 

Hank sighed before unclenching his fist.

 

“Connor, take the kid to the room. I’ll talk to Jeff.”

 

Obeying the order, Connor offered his hand to the child. Forcing him would only make him hostile, the detective had to wait for him to accept his help. The child hesitated but he eventually took his hand and let Connor lead him away.

 

The angry scolding continued once the child was out of sight.

 

The detective and the little one walked into the interrogation room. It was as small and empty as Connor remembered. There was still the DPD standard steel table and 2 chairs. Connor didn't have fond memories of it. He led the child to the cold metal chair and sat. As he was about to pull away, the tiny hand didn't let go of Connor. He let out a whimper and gripped the detective's hand firmly.

 

“Don't worry.” Connor mumbled before squeezing back; reassuring him.

 

70% stress level. They were back at the beginning.

 

“You must be very scared with these strangers around you but you don't have to be. We're the good guys.”

 

Decreased by 2%, he had to do better than that. Connor knelt down to the child. Making eye contact, he whispered in a low parental voice.

 

“You’re safe now. No one will hurt you, Ok?”

 

The child nodded bravely despite his eyes were on the verge of tears. Connor had the intense desire to hug this poor boy.

 

Stress level down by 3%. It would have to do.

 

“Can you stay here for 2 minutes? I’ll retrieve your juice and come straight back.” He promised. The child said nothing. It’s LED flickered from red to yellow few times but not a word. Connor left the room but not before giving a warm smile to the boy.

 

In the surveillance area, he was met with Hank, Gavin and Officer Chris manning the feed of the interrogation room.

 

“He’s seemed to be traumatized. He might have saw something.” Connor reported as he was heading to a storage locker to retrieve a silver canister of Thirium.

 

“Hasn't said a word?” Hank asked. Connor shook his head.

 

“No but he's responsive.”

 

“It's an android, isn't? Why can't you just probe it's memory or whatever?” Gavin sneered at the child on the other side of the glass.

 

If Connor was still bound to a program, it would tell him to shoot this man but he had to remain calm.

 

“His stress level is already at 65%. If I do that, he’d —” He retorted but the lieutenant interrupted.

 

“You're an asshole, Reed. Android or not, that’s still a child ” Hank fummed.

 

“Try talking it to down, maybe?” Chris suggested.

 

“Alright.” The elder sighed before standing up. “Chris, you have the intel of this kid?”

 

“Here.” The officer handed the files to Connor.

 

Upon opening it, he was met with purchase documents of a YK300 model. It was very outdated child substitute android with a list of hardware and software malfunctions. Jane Domingo purchased the YK300 model, registered name, Damian, in 2034. Despite the malfunctions and recalls of the model, she didn't have him replaced. She had gone through financial leaps to keep Damian active. Jane went so far as making parts, updating his programs and repairing biocomponents. With her work and ties with Cyberlife, it wasn't impossible.

 

She must have loved Damian so much.

 

“C’mon, let's talk to the kid.” Connor was startled when the lieutenant’s hand gripped his shoulder guiding him out the room.

 

The child’s attention snapped to the door. When Connor and Hank entered, he look relieved. ‘This was good’ the detective thought. It shows he is comfortable with them.

 

“Hey, kid, drink your juice.”

 

Connor offered a Thirium canister to him. The boy eyed the drink and Connor anxiously. He obviously wanted the drink but what could be—

 

“Open it, you doofus .” Hank said amusingly.

 

“Oh.” Connor realized. He twists the can open and offered it to him again. The boy took it eagerly.

 

“I’m Hank and this Connor. What's yours name?”

 

After gorging the Thirium drink, he studied them for a minute. His blue stained lips moved.

 

“Damian.” whispered the child.

 

“My name is Damian.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Damian. I’m Connor and this is my partner Hank. We’re just here to ask you a few questions.”

 

He kept playing with his stuffed duckling while averting his gaze away from theirs.

 

“Do you like dogs?” Hank asked.

 

Both Connor and the child was taken back by his question.

 

“Y-Yes.” He muttered.

 

“I got mine back home, his name is Sumo, biggest dog you’ll ever see. Just this morning he tried to sit on my lap, I thought I had a hernia. Heavy little bugger.”

 

The child let out a chuckle. 5% decrease in Stress levels. Hank knew what he was doing, so Connor remained silent.

 

“Do you have a dog or a pet?”

 

“No but Dad said I can get one if I was good.”

 

“That’s very cool of your dad.”

 

“Yeah, he’s the best.” Damian gushed.

 

“Tell me about him.”

 

Instantly, the child was stiff. It didn't go by unnoticed.

 

“He’s human.” He lied, terribly.

 

“It’s alright to tell us the truth, Damian. I’m an android too.” Connor reassured.

 

“Dad said, if they–” He paused.

 

”If they saw me and dad were androids, they–” Damian lip’s trembled.

 

Connor hesitantly reached out for the child’s shoulder.

 

“I know it’s a lot to ask but would you like to tell us what happened?” He asked.

 

Letting out a few sobs, Damian finally gathered up the courage to speak once more.

 

“Mom and Dad called me down for dinner. Then, I-I heard yelling downstairs. There was a really loud bang and—” The child shruddered.

 

“I hid, like dad taught me.”

 

“Your dad taught you well.” Hank complimented.

 

“He said we had to hide and Mom would talk to the bad people. To make them go away.” Mom, the human female, Jane, Connor concluded.

 

“Do you know these bad people?”

 

Damian shook his head.

 

“They were always so...angry. When we go shopping or in the park, the bad people were always there.”

 

Android discrimination at it's finest. Even though androids have rights, they weren't treated equally by most.

 

“Humans never change, if it's not their religion or the color of their skin, it’s their species, they'll find a way to divide each other.” Hank digressed bitterly.

 

Connor didn't correct him.

 

“Where’s my mom and dad?”

 

They froze. How do you tell a child he’s lost his parents?

 

“They’re occupied at the moment but we will tell you if we heard anything.” Connor lied smoothly. It seemed so wrong and sick. He felt like his biocomponents were stirring.

 

Damian bravely nodded but his misty eyed betrayed him. He was more cunning than he reveals.

 

“We’re done here.” Hank announced rising from his chair. “Let's get you some air. This place is a shi–”

 

“Profanity.” Connor interrupted.

 

“—shtick—stink hole.” He recovered causing Damian to smile.

 

Before Connor could escort Damian, the little android rushes to him and grasped his hand. He cast down a comforting gaze at the child and in exchange, Damian smiled. They exited the room hand in hand.

 

“The forensics team just finished their investigation at the site. What do we know from the boy?” Captain Fowler asked.

 

Connor glanced at the child. He sat meekly at their desk and occasionally eyeing him and Hank through Captain Fowler’s glass office.

 

“He was upstairs the whole time when he heard the shots. Poor kid was pretty shaken.” Hank answered.

 

“Do you think he saw something?” The question was directed at Connor.

 

“I’m not sure. Maybe questioning him again in a later date would be best. He’s too traumatized to make sense of what happened.”

 

“And his...parents? Anyone who can take him in?”

 

“The android, John and the human, Jane, were the only listed guardians. I’ve contacted Cyberlife and someone in Jericho, maybe one of them can take him in. Unfortunately, they won't be able tonight.”

 

Fowler nodded deep in thought.

 

“He will stay with you for tonight.” He declared.

 

“Jeff—” Anderson began but his superior raised his hand.

 

“Look, he can't stay in the station and no one is available to take him in. Like it or not, you're our best bet.” Fowler stressed.

 

“You already have an android living with you. What’s one more?” The Captain made a mistake when he gestured to Connor. Hank balled his fist and vibrated with anger.

 

“He has a name, jackass.” Hank scowled under his breath. Before the Captain could bark at his insubordination, Connor stepped in.

 

“Of course, Captain. He can stay with us for awhile.”

 

“Good.”

 

Connor practically dragged his partner out the door before he was given another disciplinary warning.

 

Profile of Damian:

 


	2. the brave prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Fluff with story times

**** Hank was seething with rage when he stormed out the Captain’s office. The cause of his anger? It was either because of Fowler's lack of consideration or the decision the child would stay with them, Connor didn’t know which.

 

“Lieutenant–” Connor called but he would not listen.

 

“I’m sorry if I overstepped. I know it’s your home and I offered to house Damian without considering—”

 

“Just shut up, Connor.” Hank snapped coldly before facing him.

 

“I’m not mad because of that. Well, not mad–well it’s just–” He halts.

 

They realized they attracted unwanted attention; specifically Damian’s. Meek and anxious, he sat at Hank’s ginormous chair while hugging his stuffed duckling. Round and pleading eyes studied them, The child's LED flickers rapidly in yellow. This heated conversation was making Damian anxious.

 

The lieutenant rubbed his tired face and sighed. It was pointless to argue about this now. The child was staying with them, at least for the night.

 

“Hey, kid, how are you holding up?” Hank asked.

 

“I’m ok.” Damian faltered but sounded calmer which was a big relief.

 

“You’ll be staying with us for the night until we solve the case.” 

 

“My parents won't mind?” He asked innocently.

 

“They won't.”  _ because their dead.  _ Connor answered indifferently; careful not to expose himself. In untrained eyes, he appears to be cold and calculated but Hank could tell under all that machine was a heart breaking for the child.

 

Hank gave a few firm rubs on Connor’s shoulder for comfort before turning his attention back to Damian.

 

“Would you like to see my dog? I bet Sumo would love to meet you.”

 

He perked up hearing about the dog. Damian hopped out the chair and reached for Connor’s hand first and Hank’s second. It was an awkward situation. They could feel all eyes in the station were gawking at them. Both were touched by the sweet gesture, they caught a glimpse of Damian’s melancholy smile. Hank nor Connor didn’t have the heart to break contact.

 

“Chris, if there are any status reports on the case, please, relay them to me.” Connor requested while trying not to be too awkward.

 

“You got it, Connor. You 3 get some rest.” The officer said in a cheeky tone and the rest of his posse were concealing their grins and laughter. 

 

“Alright, back to work, you vultures, we’re heading out.” Hank announced.

 

They left station hand in hand, Damian in the center and both of them on either side. Connor could have sworn he heard the whole station erupt in laughters and howls when they passed through the doors.

 

The drive home was quiet at most besides Hank’s favorite 24/7 Jazz station playing on the radio. They arrived home in no time. Connor helped Damian out of the car and carried him, his toy duck and his blanket to Hank’s house.

 

Upon unlocking the door, they were met with a dim and clean little home. Thankfully, Connor tidied up the place this morning.

 

“Sumo!” Hank called out to the house before large pitter patter sounded off. 

 

Out came the large Saint Bernard, Damian was instantly enchanted. Most would be frightened by a dog bigger than themselves but not him. Damian was curious but cautious when he approached. The lazy dog hardly moved from his spot as Damian crept closer and closer. The child patted the gentle giant and warranted a lick on his hand. He shrieked with delight.

 

“Sumo!” He cheered and the dog nudged his hand; signaling he wanted more rubs. With no fear, Damian brushed through Sumo’s fur and hugged him like a good boy.

 

“That's sickeningly adorable.” Hank commented and Connor couldn’t disagree.

 

“He needs to take a shower before heading to bed. Are you hungry, Hank? I can prepare a quick meal while I ready his bath.”

 

“Jesus, Connor, for the last time, you’re not a nanny-bot, I can make my own meals.” The elder said while making his way to the kitchen.

 

This was a typical cycle in the household. Connor would do work around the house and Hank would constantly remind him he doesn't have to do it. Of course, he knew the Lieutenant was more grateful than he would like to admit. So, he continues.

 

“Alright, if you insist, there's some left over food in the fridge.” He was about to exit the hall but then he remembered.

 

“And make sure to include the vegetables, Hank, I’ll be watching.” Connor warned.

 

“Yes,  _ mom _ .”

 

First on his agenda was finding some new sleepwear for Damian. Connor stepped into the Lieutenant’s bedroom and started the search there. Hank’s wardrobe was cluttered with old clothes from the late 2020s and some of his own.

 

Hank insisted shopping for his own wardrobe instead of borrowing his hand-me-downs. He distinctly remember their mall disaster a few months back. They simply minded their own business and picked out a decent wardrobe until a fellow customer rudely gave her distasteful opinion of androids needing ‘ _ normal people’ _ clothes. Hank wasn't taking any of her bigotry that day. Safe to say, they weren't permitted in the establishment since.

 

Still digging through their clothes, he didn't find any sleep attire that fit a small child.He did, however, spot a very comfy grey hoodie with a faded print of “Detroit Police Department”. It was better than nothing.

 

He collected a loose pair of shorts and the sweater before heading to the bathroom. The sticky notes on the mirror was still present but now Connor added more positive and constructive notes like 'Smile.’, 'Eat Healthy! Eat Veggies!’ or 'Don’t forget to put your clothes in the bin.’ Hank says it's annoying but he made no effort to discard them. It made Connor feel warm and fuzzy. 

 

Once he finished the warm bath for Damian, he peeked out the door and caught him playing with Sumo’s ears. The floppy ears came up and down with Damian's commands while giggling 'Big Doggy!’ when the ears were down and 'Big Bunny!’ when the ear are up. Connor almost melted seeing how adorable they were.

 

“Damian, can you come here for a moment?”  He called and the child came trotting down the hall.

 

“I set a nice bath and clothes for you. Can you handle this on your own?” 

 

“Yes, I’m a big boy.” He boasted. His shyness was almost nonexistent and seems at ease around Connor and Hank. The detective wasn’t sure if this was a good thing, however. The child will grow attached and it’ll be harder when he has to leave.

 

“Alright, call me if you need anything.” Connor said.

 

He exited the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He came into the kitchen to find Hank eating his vegetables at their small dining table. Connor tried to hide his smirk.

 

“Shut up.” Hank demanded.

 

“I didn't say anything.” He stated before taking a seat next to Hank.

 

“You were thinking it, you cheeky little bastard.” There was no heat in his words. Only amusement.

 

Hank ate his meal in silence while Connor awkwardly fidgets. The lieutenant was obviously uncomfortable having Damian in his house. He had no say in matter and Connor just instantly decides the child will be in their care. He was being inconsiderate and impulsive and he didn't know why but he had to compensate.

 

Now that they have a moment to themselves, he had to say something.

 

“Hank, I’m sorry.” He apologized.

 

“Connor–”

 

“I didn't realize this would affect you. Damian is–”

 

“Shut up one goddamn second!” He ordered.

 

And Connor obeyed. Hank nearly crumbled in his chair obviously exhausted of the events that transpired tonight. He studied Connor for a moment and forlorn eyes stared back at him.

 

“I’m–not gonna lie, Connor, having the kid here doesn't sit well with my mental health but I’m not gonna turn him away just because he reminds–” Hank stopped himself and desperately covered up his weakness. Connor almost missed the Lieutenant glancing at the picture of Cole across the room, perched on the daystand. All smiles and joy.

 

Connor  _ finally _ understood.

 

Hank saw his  _ dead _ son in Damian.

 

“I won’t turn him away because I can’t handle it. So, stop apologizing.”

 

“Alright, Hank.” Connor murmured.

 

Guiltily, the android touched Hank’s shaking fist on the table. Not meeting his gaze, he unclenched his hand and let Connor's fingers thread his own. He felt his warmth despite the fact he was android. The perks of having temperature modules.

 

Connor had no idea what this was. This pleasant sensation whenever they were together. All his sensors would malfunction. His temperature would rise, his Thirium pump would over exert itself and his skin would tingle especially on his face.

 

They dropped the subject for now. As Hank finished up his dinner, still holding hands, Damian came out of the bathroom all clean and proper. Practically swimming in the grey hoodie, he tried to find his hands in the baggy sleeves and failed.

 

“Let me help you.” Connor offered. Damian walked to him. His grip slipped away from Hank’s in order to fix the child’s hoodie. Soon, both of Damian's hands were free from the clothing prison.

 

“We don’t have much room, Damian, but the couch is comfy.” Connor apologized.

 

“He can have the bed–” Hank offered but Connor lectured him.

 

“Hank, you have terrible back pains and the last time I let you sleep on the couch you threaten burn it.” 

 

“Fine but where are you supposed to sleep?”

 

“I don’t need to lie down. There would be just fine.” Connor insisted while pointing at the subpar single sofa.

 

“Fine.” He gave up.

 

The lieutenant stood up from his chair gave the biggest most exaggerated yawn. Damian laughed at him which was exactly what he wanted.

 

“Off to bed, kid.” Hank announced.

 

Damian’s smile was small but radiant. He trotted to his makeshift bed and made himself comfortable. Before the night ends, Hank passed the extra blankets and pillow to Connor before saying good night.

 

“Good night.” Hank said awkwardly.

 

“Can you tuck me in?” Damian hesitated with big round eyes pleading in his line of sight. The detectives exchanged mournful looks before Connor answered.

 

“Of course, Damian.” He faltered before standing up and they both striding to the long couch.

 

He raised the soft sheets and pulled them to Damian’s chest. The child snuggled up to his toy duck and buried further into the warmth of his blanket. He looked up dolefully at them and Hank’s reaction was instant. He brushes the child’s dark curls and gives him a reassuring smile.

 

“Mom tells me stories before bed.” Damian whispered tiredly.

 

“Alright, I can download over 1000 stories–” 

 

“No, make something up.” He interrupted.

 

“Demanding little scamp, aren't you?” Hank chuckled and seated himself on the empty space of the sofa.

 

“There was–er once was a–”

 

“–Brave Prince who had very loving parents.” Connor continued while finding a secure spot to sit on the floor.

 

Not knowing what to say the next, the android approach the tale truthfully.

 

“But one day the warm and loving King and Queen had to leave and It was the hardest thing they ever had to do because they loved their Brave Prince so much. And...”

 

Connor glanced at boy who had glassy dejected eyes staring back at him. He clasped the child’s hands gently, like a parent handling their young. He made him upset.

 

“I don't like this story.” Damian decided.

 

Connor did his best to salvage the bedtime story.

 

“The Prince was lonely but not for long. He met–”

 

“He met a grumpy king, his doofus knight and a big fluffy wolf!” Hank interrupted. He knew this was about to take a disastrous turn if his partner continued on. And right on que, Sumo barked and trotted along and plopped his furry body next to Connor just by the couch.

“What happened next?” Damian pleaded, his small hands clutched Connor’s. 

 

“Well, The brave prince stayed in their–” Hank’s eyes scanned his substandard home. The look of detest crossed his face.

 

“ _ Fine _ Domain.” He drawled and Damian let out a soft giggle.

 

“And made their lives more fun.” Hank ended.

 

“And they lived happily ever after?” The child suggested.

 

“Yes, they lived happily ever after.” Connor squeezed his hand and beamed.

 

“Forever?”

 

A dangerous promise yet Connor didn’t process and simply acted.

 

“Forever.” The android reassured while smoothing out Damian's blanket.

 

“Good night, kid.”

 

With one last pat on the knee, Hank rose and headed to bed. Connor followed but Sumo decided to stay with Damian. The child was in sleep mode in no time.

 

At this time Connor would have called it a day but this case kept bothering him. This homicide was a clean-cut murder fuelled by bias-motivations, the hate of android and human being one and yet all the evidence wasn’t here. Connor knows there is something yet to be found. He wasn’t sure if this was called ‘instinct’ in human terms but it was along the lines.

 

Late into the night, he sat at the kitchen table and pulled out the case files once more. He lined all information that pertains to Damian, His father John and his mother Jane and what little known of the suspect. Soon, he had sergriated all the notes.

 

“What are you doing, Connor?” The gruff and sleepy voice of Lieutenant Anderson sounded through the kitchen. The android swiveled his attention to the tired old man.

 

“I’m reviewing the case files.” Connor answered and without waiting for a response, he began to recite all his findings.

 

“Damian is an older model, a YK300, child substitute. He was purchased by the victim 5 years prior. He was recalled at some point due to many complications but Jane didn't give him up. With her tech background and her position in Cyberlife, it wasn't an impossible task to upgrade and modify Damian.” He sifted through more of the files to find the documents about John, Damian's father.

 

“John was a Cyberlife sales Clerk stationed in Detroit and deviated before Markus’ leadership in Jericho. That was all the file states.” Connor was frustrated of the lack of information.

 

“It’s unknown how Jane met John or if they had a relationship before, during or after the android revolution.”

 

“What are you getting at, Connor?” Hank sighed.

 

“The suspect’s motive is too simple.” Connor confessed.

 

The lieutenant gave a sceptical look but with his many years in the force, he knows if someone had a  _ ‘gut’ _ feeling about a case, it deserves to be heard.

 

“Do you think there was more motive besides hate crime?” Hank asked carefully.

 

“I’m not certain but the victims both have connections with Cyberlife that can't be a coincidence.” He insisted.

 

He had to figure this out. Damian’s fate and well-being could be the cost if he isn’t thorough. And Connor was already too...invested.

 

“The case can wait tomorrow, Connor. Chris is gonna pull all the intel they can on the victims so get some rest.” Hank suggested.

 

He, eventually, agreed and called in a night. Hank returned to his room while Connor sat at the single sofa in the living room. He and Sumo guarded Damian until Connor fell into standby mode.

 

The morning came like any other. Connor was always the first to rise in the household due to the fact he’s an android and he doesn’t require ‘sleep’ in a human sense. He does, however, go into hibernation or standby mode. It replenishes and recalibrates his functions and also does diagnostic that only takes a few hours. So, he had time to clean up and make Hank's breakfast.

 

Connor wasn't the best cook. It was not his primary function but it was easy enough to download some recipes and try them out. It was trial and error from there. Hank doesn't give much verbal feedback other than 'You’re not a maid-bot’ or 'You don't owe me anything, Connor.’ or Hank’s personal favorite 'Fucking android, I’m a grown ass man, I can fucking take care of myself!’. Connor was lucky he can read Hank’s expressions better now. When the food is up to his taste, his pupils would dilate and his eating pattern would speed up. And if the food wasn't up to par, his nose crinkle in disgust but only for a second trying to spare Connor’s feelings. It's a sweet gesture.

 

Connor prepared bacon and eggs and some seasoned vegetables for nutrition. He also prepared 3 mugs. Hank’s old mug that had a big bold word 'THOT’ filled with hot coffee and 2, one had a 'YEET’ plastered on it and second had a puppy design, filled with Thirium for him and Damian.

 

It was all so domestic. Never in his life he would have thought he would end up here, Connor didn't mind. He actually enjoyed this.

 

Connor spotted Damian sitting up on couch. Slightly dazed and confused, the boy frantically searched his surroundings and relief broke through his face when he spotted Connor in the kitchen.

 

“Good morning, Damian.”

 

“Morning.” He droned while heading to the table and pulling up a chair. Damian was an adorable disaster; messy hair and baggy clothes just like Hank every morning.

 

“We have some time before heading to the station. What do you want to do?”

 

Damian was brooding. It was either his cache was still organizing his thoughts or he was going through his options.

 

“Cartoons!” He hooted, looking a little bit more animated. 

 

Connor reviewed the TV guide in his database. He recalled there were re-runs of classic cartoons including Winnie The Pooh, a character he seemed fund of when he saw Damian’s old room.

 

“Of course.” 

 

Connor grabbed the remote and switched to the desired chanel. The screen lit with colorful characters and Damian practically bolted to the television with Sumo following close. The child sat in front of the television while the ginormous dog curled his body protectively around him.

 

Sumo and Damian became fast friends in just a single night. There was something special about this boy. He can see why Jane would keep him.

 

“Morning, Hank.” Connor greeted a grumpy looking Hank as he drag himself to the kitchen table.

 

The Lieutenant only grumbled in response. Connor flipped the bacon and eggs from the hot pan to a plate. He grabbed the mixed vegetable bowl and placed in front of Hank’s line of sight. The lieutenant droned at the greens. It nearly made Connor laugh and finally presented him with the bacon and eggs.

 

“Breakfast.” Connor sounded off and instantly, Sumo came rushing in followed by a giggling Damian. The large dog slobbered at his human’s feet.

 

“Down, Sumo.” Hank ordered amusingly while Connor poured the dog pellets in Sumo's dish.

 

All 3 sat at the table (plus one good dog at their feet), Connor pushed their designated mugs to them. Damian’s short arms could barely reach for his cup and when he did, he gorged all the blue juice in one go. The android smiled while passing Damian a paper towel to wipe his gooey blue stained lips.

 

“Wow, kid, hungry aren’t you? Can androids even get hungry?” Hank asked.

 

“Not necessarily. If our body doesn’t circulate enough Thirium, our performance is hindered and in worse case, it can cause many malfunctions. So taking in Thirium is vital but as long as their Thirium pump is optimal, it won’t be necessary.” Connor explained but he stared quizzically at Damian who was still savoring every last drop in his mug.

 

Connor passed his full cup to Damian. The boy looked up to him inquisitively.

 

“Here, Damian.” He offered.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Hank and Connor reached the same conclusion when the child indulged more Thirium. This must be one of the many _ ‘problems’  _ with YK300 outdated models. Connor made a note to consult an expert to have Damian checked.

 

“Hank your breakfast is getting cold.” Connor remarked.

 

“Look at ‘em, Damian, he’s taking over. He controls my food and wardrobe today and soon, the world. Deviants are going to rule this country!” Hank jokes.

 

Damian actually laughed.

 

“Yes, manipulating you with one meal at a time. Now, eat. We need to be at the station early.”

 

After their eventful breakfast, Connor cleaned and organized the dishes. He still had to find day clothes for Damian. He might need to go shopping for few pairs of shirts and pants.

 

“Connor! Come here for a sec!” Hank hollered from his bedroom.

 

The android proceeded to the room and walked in. He found Hank kneeling down to retrieve a box under his bed. Connor got a small glimpse of the items inside. It was mostly nicknacks like a snowglobe, a vintage polaroid camera, a few photos and garments. The androit was perplexed at first but when Hank pulled out a small hoodie and a pair of jeans, he understood. They were Cole’s.

 

“It’s um–” He began nervously as the android approached.

 

“Hank…” Connor started but Hank presented the clothes to him.

 

“It's no use anyway. He–Cole would have–”

 

Connor placed a careful hand over Hank’s.

 

“He’d love to share them.” Hank finished.

 

The android could see the melancholy of his smile. Without a second thought, He wrapped his arms around Hank, a quick but meaningful gesture. Connor pulled away before Hank could reciprocate. He beamed at him with such pride.

 

“Thank you.” He said simply.

 

His scans indicate Hank’s heart rate and temperature increased. His scans also telling him he was in no better shape. He exited the room and left the stunned and blushing Lieutenant.

 

Cole’s old clothes weren't a perfect fit but it was enough for today. Connor helped him slip into the red hoodie and jeans. 

 

“Red compliments you well, Damian.” Connor gushed.

 

He spotted his partner at the doorway. Hank couldn't even look at Damian. He debated if it was the right thing to do. 

 

“Looking sharp, kiddo.” Hank complimented.

 

Damian, Connor and Hank were ready to leave the house. The boy gave Sumo a big hug.

 

“Bye Bye Sumo!”

 

The dog, in return, gave him slobbery kisses. He shrieked in disgust and joy. This was all so bitter-sweet. This could be Damian's last night with them. As much as they denied it, they were attached to the boy.

 

Hank ruffled Damian's messy locks before offering his hand. The child took it without hesitation and they stepped out of the house together.

  
  



	3. So he may

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WANT TO THANK YOU GUY FOR THE LOVE AND I'M SORRY THIS WAS LATE.

 

 

They reached the precinct in a timely fashion. Ever since Connor started living with him, he firmly enforced a healthy and early schedule so, in the android’s words, _‘ Not hinder their performance’._

 

But before all that, Hank being at the station before 12 noon usually meant an apocalypse. The android distinctly remembered their first early morning together. Everyone who they encountered at the station were shocked and almost terrified. And he'll never forget how they all checked their watches if it was indeed morning and this was actually the real Hank Anderson before them. Which Hank would then respond.

 

_'Fuck off.’_ or somewhere along the lines.

 

They got over their shock. Eventually. After 3 months.

 

Connor, Damian and Hank walked into the precinct but before they could reach their desk, A frantic Chris rushed to them.

 

“Any status on a possible suspect?” Hank asked while observing the frazzled officer.

 

“We got a few but It’s a pretty long list.”

 

Chris surrendered the tablet to Connor. He activated the files and was bombarded with profiles and names.

 

“Neighbors reported some—” Chris stopped when he spotted Damian behind Connor.

 

They glanced at the child who was obviously curious. This topic wasn’t for sensitive ears. So, Hank cleared his throat before beaconing Damian to his side. He knelt to him and said.

 

“Stay at my desk, kiddo. Us grown ups are gonna talk about boring work.”

 

Damian's eyes were pleading, wide and anxious. Hank held the child's shoulders in conform and security.

 

“We’ll be right back.” The Lieutenant promised.

 

The boy finally nodded and bravely sat by their desk.

 

“Reed, watch the kid!” Hank ordered despite better judgement. Connor spots the detective at his designated desk.

 

“The fu–” Gavin nearly spills his coffee.

 

“I’m not asking you to get close to him! Watch him from a distance!”

 

Connor would have objected but he knew despite Gavin’s horrible attitude towards androids, he wouldn't try anything unless Gavin wanted Captain Fowler, Hank and himself at his throat.

 

“Damian, don't be alarmed by Detective Reed. He’ll be nice this time.” Connor reassured the child and he nodded.

 

Chris escorted Hank and Connor to one of meeting rooms.

 

When they were out of sight, Gavin groaned while glancing the child. They studied each other for a moment. The detective was getting irritated by those big brown unblinking eyes.

 

His opinion on android weren't kind to begin with. Child Android were no different. They were just substitute toys for cold heartless schmucks who didn't want the everlasting commitment and hardship of having a real child.

 

“What?”

 

Damian pointed at the blue toy keychain hanging at his personal board; a cute blue alien.

 

“Stitch!” the child cried.

 

Gavin's eyebrows shot up. It has peaked his interest. An Android Disney enthusiast?

 

“Yeah, a classic. You like stuff like that?” The detective asked while trying to sound indifferent.

 

“Winnie the Pooh!” Damian cheered.

 

Reed’s facade cracked.

 

* * *

 

The meeting room was rarely used. But with sensitive cases, Secrecy was essential. Life or Death even. So many secrets and lies were concealed in these very walls. This room gave Hank the 'heebeegeebees’ as humans called, an uneasy atmosphere.

 

“There have been Anti-android activity in the resident area the past month.” Chris started laying out more files on the conference table.

 

Connor checked the tablet once more. There were at least 30 cases this past month alone.  

 

“It’s a small organization but grew rapidly since the Android revolution. 80% increase to be accurate.” Connor states the statistics on the tablet.

 

“ _Organization?_ They’re nothing but a gang of stupid ignorant fuckers.” Hank spat while flipping through more papers.

 

“Disturbing the peace and occasional destruction of property but nothing as serious as murder.” Connor continued.

 

They remembered handling only half of these cases. The sheer abundance of android related incidence was daunting that they had to share the workload with Detective Reed.

 

Connor scanned the name of potential suspects. The list was longer than they thought. Backgrounds and alibis needed to be cross examined.

 

“We can't take them all in. We don't have enough evidence or eyewitness for a warrant.” the android concluded.

 

“Fuck. We're at the end of our ropes and it doesn't look good.” Hank cursed under his breath.

 

“If we…” Chris stops while thinking carefully what to say. He was conflicted.

 

“We need to ask the kid. If we show him the profiles, I think we can narrow it down.”

 

Asking a child to identify his parent’s murderer? Hank swallowed hard and grit his teeth in frustration. Connor tried to mask his discomfort but failed when his LED flickered in yellow. The option was always there but none of them acknowledged it. It was a last resort that none of them wanted to take.

 

“It’s a possible route.” Connor faltered.

 

An eerie silence lapped between them. What other choice do they have? The clock was ticking and the longer they take to find the suspect, the colder their tracks become.

 

Hank finally stood up and in a foul angry mood.

 

“The fucker murdered Damian's parents! And that psycho is still out there! If asking the kid is the only way to track the bastard down...” Hank sighed.

 

“Then, we do it.”

 

Resolved but Troubled, they agreed. Hank didn't miss Connor's fist shaking when they exited the room.

 

They came back to an intriguing sight. Damian was at Gavin’s desk watching cartoons while the detective was lecturing him on the many genius plot points of movie.

 

“626 was a bad little fucker! He’s indestructible, can lift 3,000 times its own weight and destroys everything it touches!” Reed gushed while he unwrapped Damian’s Thirium candy and passed it to him.

 

“He was created to be _EVIL!_ ” He roared enthusiastically.

 

_“Evil!”_ Damian echoed with mouth full of blue sweets.

 

Hank cleared his throat and instantly Gavin’s childlike demeanor shifted back into his asshole persona. Damian, though, was unfazed and continued to stuff his face with more candy and indulging in the colorful cartoon.

 

“I–the kid–I mean that thing insisted. It won't shut up.”

 

“Of course.” Connor smiled but it was tense and halfhearted.

 

Detective Reed picked it up immediately.

 

“Thanks for watching him. Prep the interrogation room.” Hank said. Without another word, Gavin and Chris headed off.

 

A moment of dread washed over Hank as he observed the boy who was still happily watching the movie. It was painfully nostalgic seeing Damian like this. Innocent and playful, He reminded so much of Cole.

 

“Damian.” Connor called and the boy instantly perked.

 

Hopping out his seat, he bolts to grab Connor’s hand. The trust and warmth in his gaze was heart wrenching.

 

He gripped the tiny hands firmly as he led Damian away.

 

* * *

 

 

They were interrogation room again. None of them wanted to be there. Damian made himself as small as possible in his chair. He looked even more helpless and pathetic.

 

“Hey Damian, were gonna ask you a few more questions, ok? it’s gonna be a piece of cake.” Hank reassured opening up the files.

 

“Tell me about your mom and dad? Where do they work?”

 

“I don't know.” Damian confessed but he followed up by adding.

 

“They leave the house sometimes.  Sometimes it’s dad, other times it’s mom. They take turns watching me.”

 

“Do you know where they went or why?”

 

Damian shook his head.

 

“Did they have any enemies? Like really bad people who are being mean to them all the time?”

 

“There always mean people.” He whispered miserably.

 

“But you know anyone specific?”

 

He paused for a moment. Damian's LED flickered in yellow; processing information. It was a dead give away when it flashed in red and the child’s eyes started to water.

 

“There was...someone.” The child began. Clutching the edges of his hoodie, he tried to stop himself from trembling.

 

Connor saw the stress meter display. Damian’s level was rising steady. He had to act quickly before his stress level goes up to high and burn himself out. The android projected the hologram of profiles in front of the boy.

 

“Damian, please let us know if any of these people seem familiar.” Connor said and the child nodded.

 

10%

 

Susan Parks.

 

Damian shook his head. Connor swiped down to the next profile.

 

20%

 

Harold Miles

 

He shook his head.

 

30%

 

Timothy Smith

 

_No._

 

50% Stress

 

Verdania Evergreen

 

_No._

 

60% Stress

 

Hanna Belle

 

_No._

 

90% Stress!

 

Jophiel Añgelo

 

_No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No._

 

Warning! Too high! Destruction imminent.

 

“Damian!”

Connor immediately cut off the holographic photo and making note of the profile that distressed Damian.

 

“Hey, kid, no! You're alright. Come here.”

 

Hank hurriedly usher the child into his arms. Cradling him, He lifted him up and hugged Damian for dear life. The little android let out a wimpy sob and his eyes leaked tears. Tiny hands clinged to Hank’s jacket, Damian’s physical components couldn't stop shaking.

 

The child's LED flared red.

 

Connor strides to them and gently combed through Damian's hair. The boy looked up and stared at Connor through watery eyes. The detective gave a melancholy smile and brushed away his tears.

 

Not knowing what to do next, Connor told a story.

 

“Once upon a times, there was a knight.” He began.

 

“A strong metal knight who put his duty above all else. He didn't regard anything but his mission.” Connor spotted Hank’s expression. Sadness.

 

“He had no friends. He had no heart. Only a knight who was designed to accomplish a task.” His play on words brought back so many memories but he pressed on.

 

“But then, he met a grumpy king who was loud, unpredictable and difficult but a good man.” Hank’s smirk didn't escape Connor’s keen sight.

 

“The knight started to see what was beyond his comprehension. For the first time, he felt doubt, fear and empathy.” He muttered sincerely. Hank’s longing eyes were upon him. Connor’s skin tingled.

 

“Suddenly, there was something–” _someone_ “–more important than his mission.”

 

“And just when he thought there was nothing left to see, A brave prince, arrived.” This caused Damian to smile.

 

“He showed him that no one deserves to be alone and scared. That there is good and fun in this world. That we need to be brave in the face of fear.”

 

“The knight, from then on, he vowed to protect his brave Prince and–” He glanced at his partner. “His King.”

 

Damian nearly leapt into his arms while Hank still carried him. They were both being squeezed together in an awkward group hug.

 

Connor placed a warm touch on the child’s back. Prompting Hank to place his hand over Connor’s. Their hands touched. Connor's artificial skin crawled away and expose his naked hand to him.

 

This feeling was foreign yet welcoming.

 

After some emotional solidarity, they exited the interrogation room and was met with Gavin. He would normally be an asshole but he simply rolled his eyes.

 

“Take a break, you plastic prick. We’ll see what we can find on our suspect.”

 

Connor managed to quickly rack up all the files he had on the suspect before leaving with Hank and Damain.

 

They decided to have a lunch at the Chicken Feed to calm the child. After being at the brink of his stress level, the little android deserved a change of scenery.

 

They arrived at the Chicken Feed for their lunch, more specifically Hank’s. Connor packed 3 Thirium canisters and a few pieces of leftover Thirium candy from the night before. Damian’s hunger was almost insatiable. He needed to get him checked as soon as possible.

 

“Good to see you, Hank.” Gary greeted with a burger already being prepared for his regular.

 

The vendor looked over his counter and spotted a child holding Connor's hand. He studied Damian carefully causing the child to shy away from his gaze and hide behind Connor's coat.

 

“Is that yours?” He asked Hank.

 

“No, there was an incident and he's staying with us for awhile.”

 

“Poor kid.”

 

Hank shrugged.

 

“Well, um, so, Anything for...you?” Gary stammered at Connor while trying to be polite and less awkward. He was one of the few humans making a decent effort to be civil towards their kind. Connor appreciate even the smallest act of kindness.

 

“No, thank you. But If you could spare a straw for Damian?”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

Passing out the food and extra straws to Hank, Gary gave a court nod.

 

“1 Special Burger, a medium orange juice and extra straws.” He said.

 

“Damian, say thank you to the nice man.” Hank glanced at the child and he responded shyly.

 

“T-thank you.” Still clutching Connor's coat, Damian thanked.

 

Gary’s face lit up and he smiled.

 

“You're welcome, little man.”

 

They walked to the eating area for their lunch.There were never any chairs at the Chicken Feed so Connor had to improvise. He perched the child on the high table. The boy let out little 'wee!’ when he was lifted off the ground and seated on table’s surface. Damian was too light to topple it, thankfully.

 

He sat joyously while Connor passed him an opened Thirium canister and a bendy straw while Hank unwrapped his burger.

 

“That looks gross.” Damian blurted upon seeing the greasy burger. Connor's face cracked a smirk.

 

Hank pretends to be offended. He placed a hand over his heart and acted.

 

“I feel betrayed. My own Androids! Treason!” He gasped dramatically. Connor rolled his eyes, a trick he learned from Hank. On the other hand, Damian decided to participate in the act.

 

“No!” The child laughed as he held onto Hank’s jacket.

 

“It's too late! You’ve broken this old man’s weak heart.”

 

“I didn't mean it!” Damian shrieked playfully.

 

“Well, if you’d stop eating those, then you wouldn't have such a weak heart, Lieutenant.” Connor teased.

 

Hank glared at him and legitimately looks offended this time. Connor shrugs while the child kept laughing.

 

Damian felt a lot better as they enjoyed their lunch gleefully.

 

* * *

 

There was a surprise waiting for them at the station that afternoon.

 

“Good, you’re finally here. There are very...special guests waiting for you. Please head to Captain Fowler's office, immediately.” The DPD receptionist hinted uneasiness. She was an android like himself, free and alive but she always kept her composure on the job. Today was different. Her eyes were shifty and her LED flickered in yellow.

 

They hastily strode into the precinct with Damian in tow. They were met with trouble gazes from both androids and humans in the station. And they found why.

 

Not only a representative from Cyberlife arrived but also, none other than, the leaders of Jericho, Markus and North having a discussion with Captain Fowler in his glass office.

 

Connor was relieved but then he noticed the Cyberlife representative was an android, a Traci model, to be specific. The Traci was slender,  beautiful, sporting a pixie-cut with her dark hair, and wore her pristine white Cyberlife uniform with pride. He was more concerned now. Weren’t android free from Cyberlife? Did he miss one back at the tower? They thought they liberated all of them.

 

Before they headed to the Captain’s office, they left Damian with Detective Reed. Luckily, neither of them complained. They were more than happy to continue their disney marathon.

 

Connor and Hank stepped into Fowler’s office and all their heads turned to their direction.

 

“Markus, North! I’m surprised that you–” Connor reached out to them and Markus was the first to shake his hand.

 

“Would show up in person? When I said we’d help any time you need us, I meant it.”

 

“Good of you to finally join us, Representatives of Jericho and Cyberlife are willing to take the boy off your hands but it seems–” Before Fowler could even finish, North sneered at the Cyberlife employee.

 

“I see Cyberlife hasn’t changed.” She gestured at the Traci.

 

“It’s better than before. They treat androids like real people and not merchandise, believe it or not.” The Traci models retorted.

 

North was still skeptical and she had every right to be.

 

Cyberlife stand with androids was still vague. They still act in the best humanity's interest. In what grounds, however, no one knows. There company's stock plummeted since the revolution but they made due with selling parts, upgrades and biocomponents to Androids a like.

 

“Forgive me, I’m Sonya, an android sent by Cyberlife.” Sonya apologized as she shook both Connor and Hank’s hands.

 

“And before you ask, I _choose_ to work for Cyberlife. I am awake and alive as much as any android.”

 

“We were just discussing what will happen to the child. We aren’t exactly making any progress.” Markus said while gazing at North and her death stare at Sonya.

 

“What will happen if he returns to Cyberlife?” Connor asked.

 

“Since Androids now have rights, He’ll either be reassigned to a temporary family or be up for adoption.” Cyberlife representative answered.

 

“He’s not some toy to be passed around. He’ll be more comfortable with his own kind. Jericho can take care of him. Our new facility has enough room.” Getting right into Sonya’s face, North hissed.

 

It was true. There was now a safe space for androids. Like an embassy, where their kind can get fresh starts. They named it ‘Jericho’ in homage to their old and first home. It has all an android would ever need.

 

“This child needs extensive care. I doubt you can give him constant attention over thousands of androids in Jericho.” Sonya chided.

 

“Enough!” Markus commanded.

 

“Why don't we let Damian decide?” He suggested.

 

“Let him decide?” Hank’s eyebrows were raised.

 

“It is his life after all. It’s his future and well-being we are talking about.”

 

“He is a child.” Fowler added.

 

“He was _designed_ to be a child but he is still an android who can decide for himself.”

 

Markus was a great negotiator. Honeyed and authoritarian words were hard to combat.

 

“Alright, Damian is with detective Reed.” Connor stated.

 

All of them, including Captain Fowler, exited the glass office.

 

Damian was completely enamored by the colorful cartoon movie as Gavin sat next to him. Wrappers of blue candy littered his desk and 2 paper cup of Coffee and Thirium, they seem to be having a good time.

 

“This must be him.” North spoke softly while staring the Damian.

 

Upon spotting the crowd, Damian went stiff. Connor and Hank strided over to him and introduced the new visitors.

 

“Damian, I would like you to meet, Markus and North from Jericho and this is Sonya from Cyberlife.” Connor introduced.

 

The boy’s first instinct was to shy away from the strangers. He hid behind Connor barely peeking at them.

 

“His name is Damian. Say Hi.”

 

The child simply peeked before hiding again in Connor's coat.

 

Seeing the boy won't warm up to them, Connor knelt down to Damian. He brushed away the stray locks from the child's face. His eyes were round and slightly terrified.

 

“There is nothing to worry about. They're are good people who just want to help.” He reassured.

 

Getting impatient, North grabbed Damian's hand and gently tugged him into her arms. The shock on the child's face cannot be missed.

 

Damian didn't like to be touched by strangers unless he initiated it, Connor deduced.

 

“We’re taking you to Jericho. You're gonna love it, Damian. They are other boys and girls just like you.”

 

Every word that North said sent a terrified shiver through the boy’s core. He started to tremble, his lips curled in a sour expression and his eyes began to water.

 

“...No.” He pleaded.

 

“You’ll have a nice warm place to stay in. And I’m sure–”

 

“No!” He struggled in North’s hold.

 

“I don't want to go with you!”

 

“No!”

 

Damian was practically rabid in her presence. He fought the woman’s touch, no matter how hard she tried to comfort him.

 

“Alright, I think we can rule out that he doesn’t want to go with you.” Sonya stepped in a grabbed the boy a little too roughly and Damian reacted by biting her hand.

 

“Shit!” The Traci cursed while shaking the child’s bite.

 

“Wow! Wow! Hey no Damian! Stop it!” Hank scolded as he pulled the wild child away from them.

 

“Damian, we don't bite or kick people. Now what do we say to them?” Connor said softly. He didn't want the situation to get any worse. They were already drawing spectators.

 

The child glared at North and Sonya and growled.

 

“Fuck off.” Damian cursed in the most low menacing tone they have ever heard.

 

Hank nearly burst out in laughter but Gavin couldn’t hold keep composure. The whole station were watching now.

 

“Damian, language!” Connor scolded.

 

“Typical. Less than 24 hours with Anderson and he already curses like a sailor.” Captain Fowler said exasperatedly to Chris and the officer agreed.

 

Connor just had about enough of this shenanigan. He attempted to pry him off of Hank but the child’s grip was too strong.

 

“Please don’t make me! Please!” He begged Connor. Damian was grovelling at their feet. Tiny hands trembled as he grasped Connor’s jacket holding on for dear life.

 

“I’ll be good! I promise!” He cried.

 

North made a second attempt to tear him away from Connor and Hank but Damian was quick and avoided her touch.  

 

“C’mon, kiddo, these people will take good care of you.” Hank reassured.

 

“But I don’t wanna go with them! I want to stay with you, Connor and Sumo! Please don’t leave me!”

 

“That’s enough, young man!” Sonya commanded.

 

One last brutal attempt of tearing Damian away from them, The Cyberlife android snatched the child's arm and pulled. And Damian fought with all his might until he couldn't.

 

“I’m scared!”

 

His plea echoed through the entire station. All personnel stopped with bated breath. Even though this child was an android, his emotions were so raw, powerful and alive. The tears and sobs were real and resonated through the station. It broke their hearts.

 

“I’m so scared, Please, don’t leave me.” He pleaded.

 

Breaking out into full on tears, Damian crumbled on the floor. His resolved finally faltered, Connor swept him into his arms and held him tight. He combed through the child’s hair and soothed him.

 

“Shhh, it’s alright.” He whispered into his hair.

 

“I think the decision has already been made.” Markus declared.

 

“What if Damian stays with Connor and Anderson?” Fowler asked.

 

“He has to pass various tests to see if they are an optimal candidate for parenthood. It's a rigorous trial but if they are hellbent on taking the child in. They’ll endure.” Sonya stated while nursing her bitten hand.

 

“I’ll do it.” Connor volunteered without consulting Hank.

 

“I’ll send you the necessary paperwork for your evaluation. Good day.”

 

The Cyberlife android left but Connor couldn't care less. Damian was in his arms and safe.

 

* * *

 

They asked to leave the precinct early. No one complained.

 

Their drive home was quiet. Rain poured down as they made their way down to Detroit’s dark streets. Connor glances at Damian who was sleeping in the back seat. This child was now his responsibility. He had faced SWAT teams, Deviants and a dangerous copy of himself and yet taking Damian as his own was an even more daunting task.

 

“What the hell happened back there, Connor?”

 

He didn’t know. Hank pulled over. Rain pitter-pattered against their windows, Connor sat there in silence watching the water run down the glass.

 

“Something just snapped inside me, Hank.” Connor confessed.

 

“It’s like waking up for a second time. When he cried out, I just... “

 

Memories flooded to him. Damian's smile. Damian playing with Sumo. The child watching morning cartoons. Damian laughing with Hank. They needed to be protected.

 

“I felt like he was the most precious thing in the world and I had to protect him.”

 

“Welcome to fatherhood.” Hank congratulated with mirth.

 

“Hank, I understand that you don’t want this. So, I decided to look for an appropriate apartment for me and Damian to move into.”

 

“Connor, you're fucking stupid sometimes, you know that right?”

 

His LED flickered in yellow.

 

“Y-you’re my…” _Partner? Friend? More?_

 

“You’re my friend and I’m not gonna throw you out. Heck, I’ll even put my name on the papers so there would be no shit from Cyberlife or any fuckers. I want you and the tyke to stay. ” _with me_ It was unsaid but Hank implied.

 

“Are you sure?” Connor questioned.

 

“Of course, I’m fucking sure, you dumbass.”

 

The android studied Hank and he thought to him.

 

_'This man was something else.’_

 

Connor wasn't a gambling man. If success rate is below 40%, he would reconsider his options but not tonight. Not when he's filled with conflicting emotions.

 

Do nothing or seek his touch (Success Rate: 25%. Risk: 75% )

 

Connor sheds his artificial skin as their fingers touched. Pristine metal exoskeleton hand cupped Hank’s fleshy ones, they shared an intimate silence. The android leaned into his partners warmth and soon their bodies were close. Hank glanced down at Connor’s exposed android skin. He wasn’t a clever man but he knew this gesture was a great display of trust among Connor’s kind. Before he could lose his courage, Hank pulled his partner's hand to his lips and kissed it.

 

Connor looked up with his wide doe-eyes. Hints of shock and cautiousness but also hope reflected at Hank.

 

“Stay.” The lieutenant pleaded.

 

“Alright.”

 

They stayed in the car for a while longer.

 


	4. Rise from his

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s about Connor and Hank’s first day as parents. Grocery shopping is a dangerous mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR ALL MY GRAMMAR ERRORS IF I MISSED ONE! ENJOY!

 

_“—What is it really? Piece of plastic imitating a human?_

 

ď̷̡̖̝̳̮̗̗͉͈͇͌̍̈́͋́͘Ǫ̸̺͈̦͇͖̼̺͕̎̉̎̈́͐̆̚̕͝͠n̴̨͖͙̗̙̚ͅ'̷̪̼̩͔̼̦̓̔̀̈́̅̆̈͒͘͠T̵̿̇̓̊͂͑̅̔̋͜͠ ̵̢̧̛̬̙̭̖͇̘̎͐̒͛̅͐͗L̵̛͓̝͉̖̹̗̒̓̐̍̌̉Ȇ̶̪͚̦̯̞̝͍͆́̂̅̀͌̕Å̴͙̱̬̪̓̎͗̎̌͑͌̎̈́v̸͙̪̗̱͚̙͘͝è̵̗̆̆̇͐͋̈́̕͠ ̸̨̛̹̲̋̋Ḿ̴̧̬͉͈̠̇͌̿e̴̢̲̤͂!̸̰̖̜͍͒̎͝

̨

 

_Or a living being with a soul?”_

 

_P̴̢̜̻̩̩̍ľ̵͇̖̺E̴̤̳̦͇̠̥̥̊̂̏̎̔͐̔a̸̠͇̎̄̋͋̑Ş̵̬̥͎̠̫̺̗͒̏̓́́͘͜͜͝E̵̟̩̣̜̖̹̘̺͂ ̶̢̛͎̥̫͚̦͙̲̪̊͂͒͗̂̍͂͝͝L̷̰͕̳̏̀̄ȇ̷̫̱̦̲̪̥̻͊̐̓̄̚̕͘͝Ṭ̷̨̡̣͉̦̯͙̥̻̍̈́ ̷̽͑̚ͅM̸̯͓̪̝̳̪͇̤̈̃ͅë̶̛̯́͊̄͌ ̷̡̠͍̠̈̈̒͛̒̈́̽͠Ľ̷͈̜̟į̴̮̝̩̤͝V̸̛̩̘͈̯͗͒͊̋͊̆̾͑e̶̛̥̪͉͙̪̻̙̋͠ͅͅ_

 

The android snapped from his statis. His optical unit functions sprung to life and various updates obscured his vision. It’s now April 2039, 7:29 am, 50.68 ° Fahrenheit or 10.37° Celsius. Though It was an optimal day for morning activities, the android realized he woke up later than usual.

 

From the couch where Connor sat, He blinked a few time to clear his cache. He scanned his surrounding and found a little mess of dark hair leaning against him. It was Damian who was still on hibernation mode. He was curled against him, a blanket wrapped around his frame and a stuffed duckling in his arms.

 

“Connor?”

 

He finally looked up and was surprised to find Lieutenant Anderson towering him. He was already dressed for the day. Wearing his favorite hippie shirt, a nice leather jacket and some worn-out jeans, Connor found his partner extremely attractive.

 

“Good morning, Hank. I apologize for not waking earlier to prepare your breakfast.”

 

“Connor, seriously, you’re not a goddamn maid.” Hank reminded.

 

The android rose from the couch; careful not to rouse Damian from his slumber. He needed to prepare Hank’s meal, organize the house, dress Damian and, finally, get himself cleaned in a faster pace if they wanted to reach the precinct on time.

 

“Fowler, gave us a day off.” Hank interrupted his thought process.

 

“But the investigation—”

 

“Reed says he’ll handle it until we get back.”

 

Gavin Reed was a more than capable handling their cases. It didn't concern Connor at all. What was bothering, however, was Reed initiative to take their load while they have a day off.

 

“That's...rather kind of Detective Reed.” He said suspicious.

 

“Trust me, Connor, I’m as suspicious as you are but we can count on him.”

 

He never doubted it.

 

Maybe it has something to do with Detective Reed’s encounter with Damian?

 

“And besides, We have a full day ahead.” Hank reminded.

 

“You have plans?” He asked while heading to fridge and frisked through it's contents for Hank’s breakfast.

 

“ _We_ have plans, you dingdong. We’re going shopping.”

 

“For what?”

 

Hank looked at him like he had said something incredibly stupid. It was the same look the lieutenant gave him when he asked about his dog, the first time they met.

 

“Are you serious, Connor?” Hank asked. He was giving Connor a second chance to redeem himself.

 

He stopped looking through the fridge to stare at Hank’s exasperated expression. He simply shrugged which prompted Hank to drag his hand over his face in an act of frustration. A long groan exited from the lieutenant’s lips as he thought, How can Connor, an RK800, one of the most advanced android prototypes of this generation, be the densest fucker he has ever met.

 

“You take in a child, _another living being_ , in your fucking care and you think that’s all they need? And nothing comes after?”

 

Connor, who was a bit frightened at this point, shook his head nervously.

 

“Kids aren’t a walk in the park, even android ones. It’s an uphill battle and if you don’t have the right equipment you’ll fall flat on your ass before Cyberlife calls child protective services.” Hank nagged while he activated the coffee machine.

 

“The kid needs new clothes, an entire wardrobe for all occasions from PJs , underwear, regular clothes and decent clothes for going out. And toiletries like toothbrushes and shit, a bed at least, pillows and blankets, toys and Thirium supplies. Tons of them! Did you see the way he drinks? Damian practically inhaled that shit.”

 

Connor watched in awe as Hank continued pace and lecture about childcare. He was extra passionate about the subject. It was no surprise. Hank had been a father once.

 

“He’ll need to go to school eventually and that’s another laundry list of stuff. And If I have to go through years of educational television again, I’ll make you watch all episodes of Dora the Explorer!”

 

Connor couldn't fight the smile.

 

“What?” Hank barked.

 

“Nothing.” He lied.

 

“I can see your shit-eating grin.” He pointed.

 

“That's unsanitary, Hank.”

 

“Smartass.”

 

He pulled out milk and butter from the fridge and proceeded to the cupboard to retrieve ready-mix pancake batter.

 

As he prepared Hank’s breakfast, he studied the Lieutenant from the corner of his eye who was busy drinking his coffee.

 

Connor couldn't help his thoughts drift of the events that happened yesterday.

 

Damian, suddenly, in their care and what happened with Hank—

 

They didn't talk about last night. Hank didn't try to explain his action. After that tender moment, they simply return home and Hank retreated to his room but not before tucking Damian in.

 

Connor inspected his hand.

 

Hank’s gentle kiss on his hand still lingered in his sensors. The tingle of his touch made the android cease up in unexpected emotions. Could Hank's touch be some sort of malware? Why did he feel so much just by a simple touch? Or was it because of Hank?

 

But no matter what it was, every single second of it was priceless. He made sure to store every moment in his memory.

 

“Morning, kiddo.” Hank greeted.

 

Connor’s attention was now on Damian who begrudgingly rose from his makeshift bed. Dragging his feet, the child eventually reached the table. They never seen a little android look so exhausted.

 

“Good morning, Damian,” Placing Hank's pancakes on the table, he greeted.

 

“You hungry?” Hank asked while Connor fetched him his doggo mug and a Thirium canister.

 

“Yes, please.” Damian groaned.

 

“Same, kid. I can't face the morning without at least a cup of coffee–well, in your case, it's a glass of Thirium.” Hank laughed.

 

The instant the detective poured the blue juice into his mug, Damian reached for it and tried to drown himself.

 

“Wow there kid! Slowly, this isn’t a race.” Hank warned but the child continue to chug all the Thirium in his mug.

 

Damian’s appetite was concerning. Connor tried to deduce the source of insatiable hunger.

 

<ANDROID MODEL =  "YK300"  height=  "4’1 “  
SERIAL ID= " 827 549 484 - 8 "  

NAME = “ **DAMIAN** ”

DESIGNED AGE = “7”

<SCANNING>  
  
function BIOCOMPONENT ()  
{  
   DAMIAN = " CHILD " ;  
}  
  
function STATUS CHECK()  
{  
   THIRIUM PUMP REGULATOR =  “ **#̵̧̮̬͇̱͇͍͑̈́̈́̃̐9̵̟͖̠͒̆͋̎̄4̴̲̤̦̰͇͚͔̿̃̐̄͋7̷̨̲̬̲̐̂͋͘4̶̘̈́͆̕?????** ”  
}  
{  
   INITIAL PROGRAM =  “ **π̵̪͈̟̲̙̪͍̎́͐̈́͒͛̾̚͠?Ḵ̴̡̈́̐͐͊̊̓?!̶̢̬͙̈́̽̋̔͂̚0̶̨̡̖̝͇̻̈́̒̅̏̕@̵̘̱̐** ”  
}  
</SCAN>  
</ANDROID>

 

Connor blinked out of his scan. His LED was spinning in a sickly yellow color. What he found was troubling.

 

 _Nothing._ There was nothing.

 

Even with his advance scans, he couldn't pinpoint what was wrong with Damian.

 

Once the blue juice was gone, the child hungrily licked his lips and smiled.

 

“Alright, you little gremlin, bath time.” Hank ordered.

 

Damian pouted but the Lieutenant knew exactly what to do.

 

“If you hurry, we can go shopping for anything you like.” He bargained.

 

The child nearly fell out his chair in haste. When he was out of sight, Connor turned to his partner.

 

“We need to have him diagnosed, Hank.”

 

“Yeah, I figured as much. He’s got a big fucking appetite for an android.” The Lieutenant observed.

 

“Even outdated models don't need to consume this much Thirium or ever at all, It’s abnormal. It's possible his pump regulator is malfunctioning.”

 

Hank stuffed his mouth with more pancakes as he was lost in thought.

 

“Alright, you know any people who can check him out?”

 

There were number of options that come to mind.

 

“Mr Kamski could—” Before Connor could finish, Hank interrupted.

 

“No.”

 

“I’m glad we're in agreement.” He was relieved.

 

Even though Mr. Kamski means well and he is technically his maker, there was something about his person didn't settle well with Connor. He always had this knowing and eerie persona. Kamski was a different breed of strange.

 

“Cyberlife has maintenance personnel. Sonya says if there any concerns about Damian, she can set us an appointment.Jericho also has the staff to help us and I’m certain Markus would provide the best they have.” Connor suggested.

 

“What do you think? Damian doesn't exactly like North or Sonya. The little beast bit one of them.”

 

It’s not that he mistrust Cyberlife but they weren't a reassuring option at the moment. So after much consideration, Connor made a choice.

 

“I think Markus can find someone suitable.”

 

“Alright, book it.”

 

Connor sent an electronic message to Markus notifying him of the situation and asked if it was possible to set up an appointment in the new Jericho facility. The Android leader replied almost immediately. Markus said he can spare an android specialist among his people and they’ll meet him around the afternoon.

 

The sooner they can find out how Damian worked, the better.

 

Once they were all clean and dressed, they drove to the nearest grocery. Damian’s enthusiasm were on full display for Connor and Hank to see. Jumping from seat to seat and spying through all windows.The child couldn't keep still. Looking out the glass, he awed at the fine city of Detroit. He kept on pointing and asking.

 

Curious little beast.

 

“Jesus kid, it’s like you haven't been going out much.”

 

Damian’s expression shifted into melancholy.

 

“Mommy and Daddy don't take me here. It's too crowded.”

 

Connor glanced over at Hank, knowingly. The android made sure to archive any information Damian can give about his illusive parents.

 

“Too crowded? Yeah, I get sick big crowds sometimes. Where do your parents usually take you?”

 

“To the park but sometimes they're bad people there.” He whispered.

 

But a second later, Damian gasped as if he remembered something.

 

“And _Kiko’s_ Diner. Kiko is always nice to me and daddy. Mommy likes their food. We go there a lot.”

 

Kiko’s Diner, a local Filipino restaurant just at the outskirts of Detroit, his scans provided. Connor stored the new information for a later date. Hank and him exchanged determined looks. They finally have a lead of some sorts.

 

They had a feeling it’s their first real step to cracking this case.

 

* * *

 

“We’re here!” Hank announced once they reached the grocery store.

 

They stepped into the establishment with a long list. Hank and Connor weren’t particularly rich but they did have a large sum of money stowed away.

 

They didn’t have ginormous expenses and   didn't indulge in any luxuries besides Hank’s occasional alcohol and burger addiction. They didn’t worry about rent, Connor is an android so no food in needed on his part.

 

And they counted their blessings because all that saved up money was being put to good use.

 

Upon entering the store, Hank lifted the kid and placed him in the flip-up child seat of their cart. The child was practically vibrating with excitement seeing all the rows and columns of products. And like the child he was, he grabbed anything within his reach and threw them down into their cart.

 

The whole grocery experience was a tedious cycle of–

 

“Damian, we don't need that. Please, return it.”

 

“Kid, don't grab random shit. Why do even you need, a—what is this junk?”

 

“Don't consume the free samples, Damian. Your pump in not equipped for human food.”

“Alright, you little beast, you can have these toys but I’m not spoiling you, got it?”

 

“Sumo doesn't eat that brand. He prefers the chunky ones.”

 

“What did I say about–on second, we do need this actually. Don't tell, Connor.”

 

“Hank, I advice you to put it back. It will ruin your healthy diet.”

 

It was utter chaos. Hank and Connor couldn't be happier.

 

One of the finest moments, however, was in the clothing section.

 

They came across an aisle of silly shirts with logos and printed words. Connor pulled out a shirt bundle that was on display.

 

One look was all it took, Hank said.

 

“No, Connor.”

 

“Why not? It’s currently on sale and It’s a complete set. 2 for us and 1 for Damian. It would be a missed opportunity.”

 

“It's cheesy as hell.” He complained.

 

The Android didn't know what was tacky about it. It was just colored shirt with printed pictures and words. 'Lettuce. The taste of Sadness.’ with an image of a salad bowl. His scans indicate the garments were made of sturdy materials and won't cause irritation against human skin.

 

Connor could put it back but not before making a last attempt.

 

“I think he agrees with me, don't you, Damian?” He raised the shirt to the child's peripheral.

 

Damian studied it for a few second; his LED spinning in yellow. The child let out a giggle of approval while chanting–

 

“I want! I want!”

 

“You two are the worst.” Hank groaned.

 

Connor laughed while folding the clothes and placing them in their cart. After 3 round trips around the vicinity and returning unnecessary items Damian snatched, they were finally finished with the shopping.

 

At the checkout, Connor started to unload all the groceries to the conveyor. The cashier was eyeing them. He wasn’t sure if she was intrigued or disgusted by his presence or something else entirely.

 

“Shit, did we get socks?” Hank asked.

 

“I believe not.”

 

“What do you say, kiddo? You want some crazy socks? With Rainbows and junk?”

 

“Yeah!” Still in the child seat of their cart, Damian cheered.

 

“We’ll get matching sets, one for me, you and Connor.”

 

“And Sumo?”

 

“Yeah, you little gremlin.” He said before he disappeared between the aisles.

 

While waiting for Hank, he continued to unload their abundance of items on the checkout counter. The cashier’s hard gaze still lingered while scanning the items. Connor started feeling uncomfortable with her hard and piercing eyes on him.

 

“Is something the matter, miss?” He finally asked.

 

She immediately stiffened as her hands flew to her mouth. Her temperature rose by 10% out of embarrassment.

 

“I’m sorry. It’s just nice seeing interspecies couples.” She smiled.

 

Connor nearly dropped their groceries. His LED spins rapidly in yellow.

 

“It's not everyday you see an Android and a Human being so in love and having a cute little kid together.” She gestures at Damian who was busy playing with cheap plastic dinosaurs in their cart.

 

“Pardon?” Connor managed to stammer.

 

“And I see you have a more _vintage_ taste in men.”

 

A horrified expression reflected on Connor’s face. His initial temperature shot through the roof. He felt his Thirium pump beat faster. Eyes shifting to anywhere but her gaze, Connor stuttered.

 

“Miss, that's not—”

 

“No need to be embarrassed!” She laughed.

 

Damian looked up from his new toys and spotted Connor’s flushed expression. The cashier’s attention turned to the child and she smiled.

 

“You must be a very lucky boy to have such amazing dads.”

 

Damian’s eyes snapped to him and Connor was caught in his gaze. He appeared passive yet perplexed while he studied RK800 with round and cautious eyes.The child's LED flickered in yellow and blue and yellow again.

 

He never properly told Damian about their situation. They were technical his guardian now.

 

Connor hasn't even told him about his parents.

 

“Sorry it took so long. Damn teenagers were blocking the clothing aisle.” Hank stopped when he noticed Connor’s distress.

 

“Hey, you alright, Con?”

 

“Y-Yeah.” He reassured as he watched the cashier who acted like nothing happened.

 

Hank didn't push further. When all if their items were scanned and paid for, it was time to go but not before the cashier smiled and bid them farewell.

 

“Have a wonderful day and thank you for shopping.” She gave a menacing wink.

 

Connor wanted to shut down out of pure humiliation. Thankfully, the Lieutenant didn’t bring it up until they got into the car.

 

“Go on, kiddo, back to the car. We’ll handle the stuff.” The Lieutenant handed Damian his toys and the child obeyed.

 

“The girl seem interested in you.” Hank said while loading their stuff into their vehicle.

 

Oh how far he was from the truth.

 

“She did express some form of interest but I assure you, Hank, it's not what you think.”

 

Hank’s eyebrows furrowed, obviously curious.

 

“We should stop by a Cyberlife store for Damian’s Thirium supply quickly if we don’t want to late for our appointment with the Android specialist in Jericho. We wouldn’t want to miss it.” He deflected.

 

After they loaded the groceries, they hopped into the vehicle and drove. Their car ride was tense until Damian started to babbled.

 

“Hank bought beer!” the child blurted.

 

“You little tattle—Connor, don’t look at me like that.”

 

The tension melted away. They laughed all the way to the store.

 

Sadly, Thirium was a controlled stock, since it was a main ingredient for red ice, and couldn't be bought anywhere but Cyberlife stores. So, Connor and Hank dropped by to buy more Thirium before heading Jericho for Damian’s appointment.

 

It all went by civil at first. But then the little rascal had to cause more trouble.

 

Hank spotted Damian with a ginormous pack of Thirium candy, nearly the size of his torso. In their care for only a day and the child was already spoiled. So, like a millennial he was, Hank yelled.

 

“Put that candy back I’m not buying you all that mess!”

 

Damian, without another word, threw the pack of Thirium candy into Hank’s arms. Even with his training, the lieutenant nearly toppled back from the force.

 

He heard a laugh and saw the child cracking the most adorable yet menacing grin they have ever seen.

 

A child after his own heart.

 

“Try me, b–”

 

“Behave, Damian.” Connor scolded lightly while sweeping him up into an embrace.

 

“But candy…” He whined.

 

“We'll get you more candy if you behave.” Connor bargained.

 

“You're learning.” Hank complimented while carrying the pack of candy Damian threw.

 

“I am programmed to adapt, Hank. It's what I do best.”

 

After skimming around the store and an annoyed clerk giving them the stink eye, they were finally purchasing something.

 

“One case of Thirium and one pack of Blue Candy. Please confirm transaction.” The annoyed human clerk groaned.

 

“You're lucky you're cute, kid.” Hank remarked while paying.

 

The child giggled in Connor's arms. The android grinned down at the child.

 

Damian and Hank.

 

He wouldn’t trade this for the world.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The new Jericho was enormous. After a month after the revolution, the state provided them with a facility of their own. At first, they only used the place to house free android with nowhere to go but expanded ever since. Now, they have their own embassy, community, learning centers and hospitals. Markus has been leading them well and slowly integrating android kind into society.

 

It was progress at it’s finest.

 

Hank, Connor and Damian proceeded to Jericho’s new Technology Care Center or a ‘Hospital’ for androids as they called it. Sadly, Markus had diplomatic business with Madam President but he sent one of trusted leaders to welcome them.

 

“Hello, Connor. It’s good to see you again.” Simon greeted.

 

Simon, one of the leaders of the Android revolution and now one the of ambassadors. The PL600 android was in charge with handling android employment. He pushes better jobs and equal ground for their kind while Markus was away.

 

“And it’s nice to meet you, Lieutenant Anderson.” Simon shook Hank’s hand.

 

“Our specialist is ready to take a look at the little one. Follow me.”

 

He led them into hospital. Passing through the pristine and white corridors, Hank glances at tech doctors and nurses all of them were androids. Their gaze lingered as they passed. Curious looks but some distaste towards Hank. He shifted tensily while trying to keep up with Connor and Simon.

 

Hank didn’t give two shits about it.

 

He stopped when Hank noticed Damian was missing from his side. He swerves around in a panic but calmed himself once he spotted the messy head of the child who was glaring daggers at the androids.

 

“Damian, don’t scare me like that.” Hank said while reaching for the child.

 

He felt a smooth little hand tighten around his hand. Hank stared down as the child put on a reassuring smile. It was now his turn to comfort him.

 

“I’m ok, kid.” Hank reassured.

 

Damian hugged him boldly, in front all to see. Their android bystanders witnessed this. Their LEDs spinned in yellow and prompted them to turn away. All their unwanted stares ceased.

 

They arrived at the end of the corridor, glass doors parted as they entered. High tech apparatuses hung from the ceiling and many equipment were buzzing in the room, They found the specialist typing away in his computer.

 

The android had dark skin, brown buzz cut hair, intelligent dark eyes and dressed like a sophisticated man.

 

“Gabriel, this is Connor and Hank Anderson. And their little one, Damian.” Simon gestures at the child.

 

 _Their little one. Their Son._ Technically correct but they still had to go through evaluation before officially adopting Damian. A few weeks time if everything goes smoothly, Sonya will approve and Damian will be theirs.

 

“Hello, Mr and Mr Anderson, you have such a wonderful family.” Gabriel smiled.

 

This was the second today they were mistaken for a couple! A blush bloomed on Hank’s face. Immediately, they stammered.

 

“Er no, It’s we’re not–”

 

“It’s a misunderstanding we are not a couple.” Connor clarified.

 

“Really?” Gabriel didn’t seemed convinced. Even Simon looked skeptical. The android for one was frustrated. They weren’t a couple! They weren’t anything.

 

Connor's LED flickers in red for just a moment before anyone could notice.

 

“We’re here to have Damian checked. He’s been consuming too much Thirium and we wanted to know if there's an internal problem with his regulator.” Connor stressed.

 

“Of course, set him over the table, so we can begin.” Gabriel instructed.

 

Hank carried and laid Damian on the examination table. Wide and glassy eyes anxiously looked up at him. He held the child’s hand to ease his anxiety.

 

“Please deactivate his skin so I may diagnose him further.”

 

Connor was at the child’s side. Deactivating the skin of his hand, he reached out for Damian’s LED. The boy’s first reaction was to scurry away from his touch. He trembled in Hank’s hold. Connor put his hand away and the lieutenant hugged the child. Damian leaned into him.

 

“Damian, please…It will only take few minutes.” Connor begged.

 

“We aren’t going anywhere” Hank reassured.

 

“Ok.”

 

Damian let Connor deactivate his skin. Slowly the artificial dermis crawled away and revealed his smooth exoskeleton. His outer appearance was not like most androids, Connor noted. Damian’s exoskeleton wasn’t composed of polished white metal like Cyberlife androids. Due to being an older model, his skeleton was mixed materials, discolored and mismatched.

 

The child tried to hide his exposed hardware with his baggy clothes; obviously self-conscious.

 

“Hey, kiddo, it’s alright, You look badass.” Hank complimented while still holding on to Damian’s hand. The boy was at ease.

 

Gabriel nor Simon said anything but their spinning yellow LEDs were not subtle. The specialist latched a device onto Damian’s arm, almost like bracers, and pulled down a crane like structure with a lens at the end.

 

A Scanning apparatus.

 

“This will take only a few moments. So please, Mr Anderson step a side.”

 

Hank touched Damian’s cheek. He gave the child a quick smile before they stepped aside.

 

“Remain still, please.” Gabriel instructed while behind a control panel and manning the scanner.

 

A few flashes later it was finished, Hank and Connor slid into Damian’s space and the child grabbed them into an embrace. He was shaking and near tears. The lieutenant whispered sweet comfort into the boy’s head. Connor reactivated his skin and the child instantly felt at better.

 

“This is...remarkable. Where did you find him?” Gabriel interrupted as his finger tapped the screens on his console.

 

“It’s confidential, DPD business.” Hank answered a little too aggressively.

 

“Of course. Sorry to pry.”

 

After the check up, Damian was detached from the devices and now in Hank’s embrace; refusing to let go. They settled into the chairs by Gabriel’s work desk while the specialist continued to gather all information from his console.

 

Simon and Gabriel were deep in conversation. By the looks of it, they weren’t pleased which troubled Connor and Hank.

 

“I’ve gathered the results.” Gabriel announced as he sat at his desk.

 

“And?” Hank asked.

 

“He’s a _modified_ YK300. Cyberlife made initially but all his biocomponents have been replaced and heavily modified with hand-built machinery and brands I don't recognize.” He explained by pulling out holographic screens projected behind him.

 

Damian’s internal skeleton was shown.

 

“From his optimal unit to his limbs, all of them were replaced. Mismatched and modified to suit the child’s body. Remarkable handy work if I do say so myself.”

 

Hank hugged the child tighter. His expression guarded and anxious.

 

“YK300’s, as you may know, were developed in 2032. They are outdated models and their biocomponents have been discontinued for more than 4 years. He’s lucky someone cared enough to modify him. Most human would just–” Gabriel halts. His LED flickers in red but returned to blue a second later.

 

“Discard them.”

 

Jane. His mother loved him so much. She had developed her own parts to give Damian a longer life. She was so dedicated and invested with this child. Her son. And now, she’s gone. Murdered.

 

Connor’s hands balled into a fist. Hatred boiled from system.

 

“Concerning his Thirium cravings, his pump isn’t malfunctioning. His regulator over exert itself to the point he’s burning Thirium too fast. Resulting in the child being spontaneous but after a while his Thirium will dry out and his body will fail.”

 

“So can you do anything about his regulator?” Connor asked and the specialist shook his head.

 

“Sadly, no. I’m unfamiliar with non-Cyberlife biocomponents. I might damage him. I need to study Damian’s system before I touch anything.” He sighed when he saw the devastation blooming in their faces.

 

“What I can tell you, however, is his Thirium pump can shut down. Depending on his state, his regulator could burn or stop entirely. I advise you to not stress him and feed him at least 1 can of Thirium a day and pieces supplementary blue candy, Thirium pellets. They are a good alternative to keep him up and going during the rest of the day.” Gabriel reached out his hand to pass on the information to Connor and took it.

 

After exchanging the prescription, Gabriel pulled out a case of Thirium canisters, enough for an entire month.

 

“A Gift from Markus.” Simon said.

 

“Thank you and sorry for the trouble.” Hank thanked.

 

“It’s no trouble. Anything for Markus’ people.” Gabriel replied while leading them out of his office.

 

“Come back regularly once every two weeks, and I’ll see what I can learn. I might be able to find an alternative regulator to stabilize him.”

 

As they were about to exit, Gabriel gritted his teeth, his jaw was tight like he was about to say something he’ll regret.

 

“ _Outside_ sources have more advanced equipment to help Damian. It's something to consider.”

 

 _Cyberlife_ , Connor concluded.

 

Simon led the them out the hospital carrying the case of Thirium to their car.

 

“I’m not fond of Cyberlife but they do have the resources.” Simon advised while handing Connor their gift.

 

“Then, why the fuck does it feel like we’re selling our souls to the devil?” Hank scoffed while still carrying Damian in his arms.

 

“He’s your child, it’s up to both of you.”

 

They had to do it for him. They were already too attached.

 

“Thank you, Simon for assisting us.” The Android said.

 

“There’s actually more I wanted to discuss with you.” Simon looked over to Hank and Damian.

 

Sensing they needed privacy, The Lieutenant excused himself and the child. They strutted away to the nearest bench and watched the disgusting little rats with wings—birds.

 

“One of our people wants to work at the DPD. I already forwarded his resume to Captain Fowler but—” Simon hesitated.

 

“If you can put in a good word to the Captain, it would help.”

 

“Of course but I have to ask who? DPD doesn't hire just anyone who's not qualified.”

 

“It’s RK900.” Simon whispered.

 

Connor froze.

 

“I fear for his emotional state. He’s never shown interest in anything productive since he's been activated. But a few days ago, he came to me and asked if there was available job in the police department.” Simon told.

 

“He was designed to be a detective. So, I’m not surprised he gravitated towards it.”

 

“You’ve met him, right? Your his predecessor after all.”

 

RK900, yes, they have met. Cyberlife had released all Androids in their possession after the revolution. Among those who were freed was RK900, an advanced model of Connor. Taller, faster, stronger and more capable.

 

Meeting him was a strange experience. Markus had called him in and informed him of RK900. They were civil with each other. The advanced model was quiet and indifferent to Connor and all the androids in Jericho. So emotionless and cold, They suspected he wasn't turned deviant yet. Markus ensure he was in fact free and stated RK900 was just as lost and disoriented as any other android who just woken up to their freedom.

 

“I’ve met him. The last time I saw him he wasn't much company but I'm glad he shows interest in being his own person.” Connor was relieved in a way. He feels partially responsible for him.

 

“I’ll forward your message to Captain Fowler and give my recommendation.”

 

“Thanks, Connor.”

 

They bid farewell and now heading back home to recuperate. Damian was already in hibernation mode in the back. As they drove, Hank had to know what was bothering Connor.

 

“What was that about?” Hank asked.

 

“Nothing serious. Just another android who wanted a job at the DPD.” He shrugged.

 

“I don't need to see your fucking LED to know your thinking about something. Now, tell me.”

 

It was no use lying to him. He knew Connor to well.

 

“It’s RK900.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You feeling alright?”

 

“It doesn't bother me, Hank. If that's what you mean. I’m glad he's found something to do with his new life.”

 

“Who knows, maybe, we can bond while we talk _shit_ about the humans.” Connor delivered the joke so flatly, it made Hank laugh.

 

“Like brothers?” he asked.

 

“Yes, Hank, like brothers.”

 

“Good, cuz I might get jealous.” Hank jokes.

 

“You’re the only one, Hank, I assure you.” Connor muttered a little too seriously.

 

The Lieutenant, despite his hard demeanor, blushed. He cleared his throat and focused on driving.

 

If Connor didn't have super sensitive hearing, he might have missed it.

 

“I wouldn't have anyone else either, Con.”

 


	5. physical form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update is late. I had personal stuff to deal with.

 

“JESUS FU–”

 

Morning came, Hank woke up with a child jumping on his bed. Blurting out curses, Damian continued to spring on his mattress while laughing.

 

“WAKE UP, Hank! It’s me, Damian!” He chanted.

 

Hank groaned and pulled the sheets to his face. The child responded by landing on him.

 

“Oooff!” He gasped as giggles bubbled from Damian.

 

The Lieutenant, finally, begrudgingly peeled off his sheets. He was met with big brown eyes and curly hair.

 

Oh God. He reminds him so much of his son. The aching familiarity of Damian’s puppy dog eyes; so loving and innocent. It was the same way Cole used to look at him.

 

He was his world. Cole was his anchor, the only light he had in his godforsaken world.

 

But he was taken from him— _his sweet baby boy. He held him in his arms as he bled. The snow around them stained in his blood. His body limp–He couldn't—_

 

With shaking hands, Hank couldn't help but comb through the boy’s hair. Even though it was artificial, it felt soft and real.

 

The Lieutenant masked his torment with a smile and the boy returned it with his own.

 

Staring at him with childish amusement, Damian softly patted the man’s face.

 

“Wake up, Hank! It’s me, Damian!” He cheered again.

 

Now, he realized were he heard those words before.

 

“Connor! For fu–fudge’s sake, did you teach him this!?” He said in between a laugh and a groan.

 

“I warned you 5 minutes ago to get ready.” He heard Connor scold from beyond his room.

 

He grumbled something about 'fucking androids’ and 'Gonna be the death of me.’  While Hank was contemplating his life choices, Damian decides to trample again off his mattress.

 

But he didn't get to his third bounce when the lieutenant attacked.

 

“Gotcha!” Hank said while catching Damian mid-jump.

 

“No!” He squealed playfully.

 

The child attempted to break free from his bear hug but his arms were firm on his belly. And like a sack of potatoes, he carried the laughing little android over his shoulder. Damian, luckily, was extremely light for a child android. So, he carried him with ease. Hank strutted to the kitchen where Connor was making him breakfast still lifting the bubbly beast.

 

“Pleasant morning, Hank.” Connor greeted.

 

He plopped Damian down his seat. Cupping the little one’s audio processors, Hank hissed.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

Hank sat down for breakfast while Damian laughed as if he heard. Connor shook his head with mixed feeling of exasperations and merriment.

 

“Please don't mimic him, Damian. He is a terrible influence.” Placing Hank's breakfast and the child's cup of Thirium, the detective sat with them.

 

“I’m a bad influence? You’re the one telling the kid to give me a heart attack. I’m senior citizen for fu—”

 

Before Hank could finish, Connor shoved a spoonful of his breakfast in the Lieutenant's mouth.

 

“Connor!” He yelped with a mouth full of food.

 

The android winked. Hank nearly choked on his breakfast. _Sweet baby Jesus_ , this android was going to kill him. It took a second to realize Connor's LED spinning in yellow. Must be an incoming message.

 

He had gotten use to Connor blinking in and out of his short statis. Gave him a bit of a scare when the android was unresponsive a little too long for his liking.

 

“Detective Reed sent me a status update on the case.” Connor stated.

 

“What he say?” He chewed, eyes still shifting to Damian who was oblivious to their conversation.

 

“They got profiles on our possible suspects. He says he'll explain everything at the station.”

 

“The sooner we catch them the better.” Hank said as he downed out his breakfast.

 

They finished their meal. Hank insisted that he’d organize the house while Connor helped Damian get ready. The android, for once, didn’t fight him. With a child now in their care, they needed teamwork. Both of them had a part to play.

 

Hank’s just relieved Connor isn't acting like a maid-bot and clean up after him.

 

As he went through his living room, he noticed the couch, or better known as, Damian’s bed. If ever the child’s adoption goes smoothly, they need an actual bed for him to sleep in. Or his own room.

 

Hank's house wasn’t built for a family of 3. He might have to find another place or renovate it.

 

“Hank!” He heard the child cry.

 

He turned to the hallway.

 

Damian was dressed in brand new clothes. He had a pretty good taste in clothes for a child android. He picked out a baby blue shirt of 'Tigger’ from Winnie the Pooh and a pair of denim jeans. He proudly spinned into the living room showing them off to Sumo and Hank.

 

The dog simply stared before giving a big yawn and heading back to sleep.

 

“He likes it.” Hank translated.

 

Connor came out looking as delicious—handsome as always. Exchanging his Cyberlife uniform with a regular dark suit jacket, a white dress shirt and a deep blue tie, he walked towards Hank with so much swagger he’d thought he was watching a movie star.

 

With looks like that, Connor could be with anyone he wanted. Just give them a wink, they’d drop dead.The Lieutenant wondered if the android thought about being in a relationship. He shouldn’t spend with his days with an old fart like him.

 

“Hank, we’re leaving.” Connor called out as he was picking up Damian’s toys and Thirium supply and stuffing them in the boy’s new kiddie backpack.

 

“C’mon, Damian, let’s go.” Hank beaconed him closer and they held hands walking out the door.

 

“Bye Bye, Sumo!” Damian waved as he left and the dog barked.

 

They drove to the precinct. The child observed the houses as they pass. There weren't much children in this neighborhood. They were usually older folks and occasionally youngsters just starting in life.

 

“We should really get a babysitter or get him started with school.” Hank suggested while watching the road.

 

“Sonya advised to seek out someone who would watch him while we're working. As for school, we can't enroll him until we fully adopted him.” Connor explained.

 

Adoption, huh? They haven’t even fully adopted him yet and Hank’s thinking about their future together. He can imagine it though. Connor and him dropping off Damian to school before heading out to work. Picking him up from school, They’d take him to the park to play and laugh for hours. They’d look over the bridge as the sun sets. Connor would hold the child close. Cole D̸̻͇̿ả̴̢̤m̴̗̆͜ị̶̡̽a̴̟̜̍̐n̸͍̕ would beg him to stay for a few more pushes on the swing. Hank would give in and entertain Cole D̸̻͇̿ả̴̢̤m̴̗̆͜ị̶̡̽a̴̟̜̍̐n̸͍̕ and all his endeavors.

 

Cole.

 

“Damian, please don’t eat your plastic dinosaurs. It’s highly toxic.” He heard Connor scold the child.

 

“Sorry.” He mutters while pulling away the toys from his mouth.

 

Hank shook his head and smiled. They're future will be alright.

 

* * *

 

“Damian, wait!” Connor called.

 

Damian dashed through the precinct like a wild child. Nearly pushing away Officer Chen and her coffee, he spotted Detective Reed.

 

“Gavin!” Bolting to Gavin's torso, Damian cheered.

 

“Hey, you little monster.” The detective greeted as he petted the child’s unruly hair.

 

Connor and Hank approached them. Both their grins on full display. Gavin cleared his throat as a blush blossomed on his cheeks.

 

“Did you find our suspect?” Hank asked.

 

“No, we got the fuckers files though.” He said as he waved his tablet.

 

“Get you asses in the conference room.” Gavin ordered but not before giving the kid a wild and menacing smile.

 

“But first,” He started.

 

“I got a new movie for you to watch, you little monster. It’s called 'Lion King’ you're gonna love it.” Gavin lead Damian to his desk, pressed buttons on his console and the screen flashed a colorful disney logo.

 

Once Damian was in enchanted by the movie, Connor placed a few pieces of Thirium candy at the desk. Hank ruffled his hair before they retreated to the conference room.

 

“Jophiel Añgelo, age 35, born and raised in Detroit.” He began.

 

“He’s got a pretty shitty record. Drug Trafficking. Theft. Felony. Destruction of Property. Littering. An all in one scum fuck.” Gavin introduced as tablet lit up.

 

“And why is such a dangerous man not incarcerated?” Connor asked.

 

Gavin rolled his eyes at the tablet in his hand.

 

“Cuz the FBI are pussies! He runs a petty drug cartel of Red Ice in Detroit. Small chump compared to the big leagues but he’s their ticket to crack one the biggest gangs in the state!”

 

He was a Red Ice dealer. It's funny how it all comes back to that insidious red powder. As it turned good people into drug addicts, the dealers were turned into rich men.

 

“So, they let him go?” The Android skimmed through Jophiel’s records, none are good to read.

 

“Not exactly. They know the shit he’s done but they’re not arresting him, not yet. Not until he gives them the intel they need.”

 

Connor passed the files to Hank and he didn't seem thrilled to see a Red Ice dealer in his homicide case. With a bitter tone, he ordered.

 

“Talk to Fowler, maybe he can give us a fucking clue what the FBI wants with this guy. Me and Connor are following a lead.”

 

“From what source?” Gavin was afraid to ask.

 

“Damian.” The Lieutenant answered.

 

“He told us about a local diner were they usually visit. We’re dropping him off here before heading to the location.” Connor explained.

 

“You think they know where the fucker is hiding?”

 

“I’m not sure but if we can maybe establish a connection then it’ll give us another lead.”

 

They decided what to do. It was progress. Hank excused himself to inform the Captain of their finding. But before they went their separate ways, Connor stopped Gavin from leaving.

 

“Will you be alright gathering information from the FBI?” The android asked.

 

“Look, I’ve done this job for nearly half my life. I know what I’m doing.” He snapped.

 

Gavin let his anger go with a sigh. He was frustrated. While flipping through the tablet, he cursed under his breath.

 

“But FBI are tight-lipped when it comes to cases involving androids and red ice, It’s gonna be a pain in the ass but it’ll be a cold day in hell before I give.”

 

“Thank you. You don’t know what this means for Damian.” Connor thanked.

 

He knew very well Detective Reed had other cases that needed attention yet he continued to assist them. His attitude towards androids were not the best either but he was genuinely making an effort. And for all his substandard changes, Connor was grateful.

 

”Yeah. Yeah. I’ll watch the little monster while you guys run off.”

 

Damian was a little distressed that they had to leave but they assured they would be back at lunch. Gavin eased the child’s worries by promising to stay by his side. Damian bid them farewell with a tight hug. The Lieutenant got down on his knee and met him half-way.

 

“We’ll be back.” Hank whispered into the child’s hair.

 

As he pulled away, he gave the boy a small kiss on his forehead. Damian smiled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They drove all the to the diner. It was an hour long ride, away from the city. Mostly surrounded by residential houses and patches of fields, the diner stood out from the rest. The rustic and wood interior popped from the usual city diner. And upon entering the establishment, Hank and Connor heard wind-chimes jingle and a cheerful greeting.

 

“ _Mabuhay_ sir, welcome to Kiko’s, what may I do for you today?” A young dark skinned teenager greeted them at the counter.

 

Hank swept his gaze over the diner. There were at least 6 customers scattered about. Mostly just breakfast goers and a few teenagers. His eyes set on the young lady at the counter. Her warm smile was radiant. She wore black shirt and jeans, a name plate that wrote 'MARIA’ pinned on her pineapple printed apron and her dark hair was tied into a clean bun.

 

“Detroit Police, we just want to ask a few questions.” Hank said as he flashed his badge.

 

Maria, the cashier, was startled at the badge but she quickly returned to her hospitable demeanor.

 

“Is the owner here?”

 

“Yeah. He's at the back. Please sit, he will be with you in a minute.”

 

“ _Pa_!” The cashier cried, almost frantically,as she disappeared to the kitchen.

 

“Does your scanner pick anything up?” Hank muttered to Connor.

 

The android eyes darted to every corner of the diner. And after a few blinks, he said.

 

“Nothing criminal.”

 

“Good morning, please, right this way.”

 

Startled, they glanced down and spotted a waitress beckoning them to follow her. Like the cashier from before, she shared similar traits except the smile. The girl looked significantly younger, about 16 years old. Her auburn hair flowed messily and her name plate 'CLARA’ was slightly crooked.

 

“Thanks.” Hank nodded.

 

As they were seated, the waitress disappeared and reappeared a few minutes later at their table. She offered Hank a delicious platter of _Adobo_ , fried rice and an egg on the side while Connor was given a tall glass of Thirium with a cute little umbrella on it.

 

“On house.” Clara grumbled.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You serve Thirium to androids?” Connor asked as he inspected the glass.

 

“A customer is customer, my mama always says.” The waitress shrugged before walking away to serve the rest of their customers.

 

“You got intel on this place?” Digging into his dish, Hank asked.

 

“Kiko’s Diner, owned by a Filipino immigrant, Francisco ‘Kiko’ Bautista. Most his family are employed here. The cashier and waitress we just met were Maria and Clara Bautista, his youngest daughters, among his 5 children.” Connor recited.

 

“No criminal record.”

 

In the middle of Hank’s meal, a tall chubby man passed through the kitchen doors. He was followed by the cashier, Maria, from earlier. There was a welcoming smile plastered on his face.

 

“Hello sirs, name's Francisco , 'Kiko’ for short, how may I help you?” He greeted politely while shaking their hands.

 

“Sorry to disturb you Mr Bautista but we got a few questions.” Connor started as kiko sat across from them.

 

“Do you know Jane Domingo and a RZ400 android named John?”

 

“Nene and Jojo? Yeah, they’re regulars.” Kiko said happily with slight hint on confusion and concern.

 

They broke the news to the man. Connor saw Kiko’s eyes started to water but kept composure.

 

“How?” He muttered quietly.

 

“They were murdered in their own home—”

 

Kiko suddenly erupted from his seat.

 

“Where's Ian? Their little boy! A child android! Is he safe?”

 

“ _Pa_ , Please!”

 

His daughter came over to him and urged him to sit down. Maria stayed by his side.

 

 _Ian_. Must be short for Damian.

 

“I assure you, Damian is safe.” Connor reassured.

 

“Who’s the fucker?” Maria hissed while still holding on her father's shoulder. As his shoulders shook, Kiko was nearly sobbing.

 

“We don't know yet but we hoped you have any idea who would have any vendetta against them.” Hank said.

 

“Nene and Jojo are the kindest people we’ve met. And their little boy, Ian, is a sweetheart.” Kiko stressed.

 

“They did have the occasional bigots and low-life antis but they would just ignore them—”

 

“But there was one who was far worse than anything.” Clara suddenly interjected as she served their drinks.

 

“Please, elaborate?” The android asked.

 

“About a week ago, They came in, ordered a regular meal and Thiriums for the boys then, the crazy _puta_ was shouting nonsense and yelling at Jojo and Nene.” Clara stated.

 

“She kept shouting 'Plastic Freaks’ and all kind of slurs at poor Jojo and Ian. _Pa_ fired the _puta_ on the spot.”

 

“What’s her name?”

 

“Hanna Belle, worked only here for a week. Horrible work etiquette.” Maria answered.

 

 _Hanna Belle._ One of their suspects.

 

“How is the little _iho_? Is he doing alright? Where is he?” Kiko voice trembled.

 

“He’s in our care. Safe and protected.” Connor assured.

 

“He’s a good kid. Will you make sure he gets adopted by a loving family? Or we’d be happy to take him in!”

 

They froze. Hank coughed while his android fidgeted, both unsure what to say.

 

“We–we actually adopted.” Hank confessed, not meeting their eyes.

 

The Bautista family shared a look that they couldn't place. It was akin to concern yet understanding.

 

“That’s good, you seem like good people.” Maria complimented.

 

“Please bring him over sometime. We’d like to see little Ian.”

 

“Of course, Mr. Bautista.”

 

“Please call me Kiko.”

 

They exchanged information on Hanna and thanked for the meal. But as they stood, Kiko shook Hank’s hand, leaned in and whispered.

 

“Whatever you hear about Nene and Jojo just keep in mind it's—” His eyes darted to the busy customer and to his daughters like he was on the lookout.

 

“Complicated. I’ve heard rumors but I know it couldn't be true. A sweet family like that? I don't think they'd be involved with the devil’s dust.”

 

“Devil’s dust?” Connor raised an eyebrow.

 

Hank’s expression darkened, his eyes were angry and his frown were tight.

 

“Thank you for the food. It's delicious.” With a final handshake, The Lieutenant said farewell and dashed out the door.

 

“Lieutenant, wait!”

 

“Devil’s dust is another street name for Red Ice.” Hank answered the android's unsaid question.

 

“Why would Jane and John be involved? We got their autopsy. There were no traces of Jane or John using Red Ice.”

 

“You don't have to use the shit to get involved."

 

Hank was correct, of course.

 

* * *

 

They had their lead. Hanna Belle who lived just a few blocks down in a small apartment complex, Connor’s data provided.

 

“This place is a dump.”

 

The building was in horrible condition and a total eyesore in the neighborhood. Graffiti and old tained poster were plastered on the walls.

 

“With the data I retrieved, Miss Hanna Belle, age 40, has a very colorful criminal record. In and out of rehabilitation.” Connor said while proceeding to the entrance.

 

“Great another crackhead.”

 

They entered the place and was greeted with a foul odor. The apartment was rundown even on the inside. A shit den for cheap housing. Creeky and discolored wood for pillars, stairs and doors. Old and peeling wallpaper were distasteful. The apartment looked like it hadn't been renovated since 2010.

 

“May I help you?”

 

They spotted a curvy dark skinned woman peeking through the office door. With quick scan, Connor identified the woman as the landlady.

 

“Good morning, Mrs Roland. Detroit Police.” Connor introduced themselves.

 

She looked suspicious at first as she stepped out of her office.

 

“We’re looking for miss Hanna Belle?” The android continued.

 

And just like that, Mrs Roland’s brown eyes lit up and she threw her head back in victorious laughter.

 

“Finally, someone's taking that bitch away! She missed on rent for 2 months and I need the room.” She cheered and danced.

 

Connor and Hank exchanged worried looks. The Lieutenant mouthed ‘This place is crazy’ to his partner.

 

“She's on floor 6, door 111. Follow the stench of slut and you wouldn't miss it.” Mrs Roland laughed while she wiped the tears of joy from her face.

 

“T-Thank you.” Connor said carefully while his partner pushed towards the dingy elevator. Hank dealt with crazies before and it’s best not to engage.

 

“Careful with her, that bitch is psycho!” The landlady warned as they ascended.

 

Arriving at 111, they knocked on the door, once and then twice. At the third knock, Connor practically banged his first on the door as he yelled.

 

“Detroit Police! Open up!”

 

They heard the locks being undone and the door swung open. There was a skinny Caucasian woman around her 40’s. Her face was a pale, cheeks were slightly sunken and blue eyes were dilated as her gaze met theirs. She wore a ratty magenta dress that looked she had slept in. A cigarette was wedged between her dry red lip.

 

“Hanna Belle?”

 

“Yeah?” She sneered.

 

“DPD we would just like to ask you few questions.” Hank said.

 

She rolled her eyes and gestured them to her apartment. And upon entering, Connor noticed the trash heap that was her home. Garbage littered her floor, from alcohol bottles, empty packets of smokes and new and used condoms. Hank was 300% certain he’d gag and if Connor had a digestive system he’d do the same. They would rather be in Rupert’s bird infested room than this place.

 

“We were informed about your behavior at Kiko’s Diner and your involvement with Jane Domingo and the android John.”

 

Hanna plopped her skanky ass down her couch while knocking over bottles in the process. She pointed to the seats across from her.

 

“Sit.” She ordered.

 

Hank was brave enough to take up on the offer. He brushed off the zebra printed bra off the chair and sat slowly, obviously disgusted. The seat were suspiciously slippery. Were chairs suppose to be slippery?

 

Connor merely stood next Hank. He scanned the chair and refused to even come in contact with it.

 

“I’ll make it easier for you, schmucks. I heard about the murder and I didn't do it.” She dragged on her cigarette. Her stick had traces of marijuana leaves and sparkling red ice. A dangerous combination.

 

“I got an alibi. Me and a couple of friends were high on Red ice at Eden’s Club. The bouncer who kicked us out could vouch for that!” She laughed.

 

Straight to the point then.

 

“Do you know anyone who would murder them?” Connor asked.

 

“Sure tons of people! But I'm way too high right now, so I’ll tell you the number one hater, Jophiel.”

 

Their top suspect.

 

“Jophiel had some sorta beef with them. None of my business.” She dragged her smoke again.

 

“Do you know where we can find him?”

 

She simply shrugged.

 

“No clue. Sleazy rat could be anywhere in this hellhole. He’s a **_snac_ ** though, not gonna lie.”

 

“Thank you for your time. We’ll take you to station for your statement.” The Lieutenant grumbled.

 

“Whatever you fucking bear.” She spat at Hank’s feet.

 

As the android contacted backup, she spotted him like she had just noticed he was android.

 

“You think they're so perfect, don't cha? Jane, the Beautiful professional woman with a perfect plastic arm candy and a perfect plastic kid?”

 

Silence was valid. Especially when dealing with crazies. Connor and Hank watched her.

 

“But guess what detective gadget, the android fucker and her plastic toy? They work for Jophiel. Not so good people after all!” She revealed.

 

“The reason why they’re always there at Kiko's shitfeasta because they supply my shit! Yelled at them a week ago when they tried to cheat me!” She laughed maniacally.

 

“Call it in, the forensics will do a sweep of this dump. We’re taking this bitch in.”

 

Hanna’s dilated eyes darted between the two. Though high as a kite, she read them like a book.

 

“Oh my god.” She gasps when the realization dawned on her.

 

“You're fucking this plastic freak, aren't you!?” She pointed at the android.

 

“We’re leaving, Connor.”

 

As Hank was about to leave, her hand shot out for his wrist. Her manicured nails dug sharply into his skin. Connor was on high alert and was inches away from snatching his partner away.

 

“He doesn't love you, you know? Not really. Just a bunch of zeros, one and glitches inside their system make them _think_ they feel shit.”

 

Her nails sank deeper into his skin.

 

“But it ain't true love, sugardaddy. That's the tea!”

 

_He doesn't love you._

 

“That’s enough!” Connor growled as he pulled Hank away from her clutches.

 

“I find your claims wrong and highly offensive. You don’t know me or the Lieutenant, so if you please,”

 

He loomed over the bitch, tall and grim.

 

“Fuck off.” He snarled frigidly.

 

The woman was too high to register his threat.

 

Without another word, he dragged Hank away from the apartment and waited for backup. Soon, Hanna Belle arrested for harboring drugs and suspected involvement of the murder of Jane Domingo and RZ400, John.

 

And as they walked back to the car, an eerie silence lingered between them.

 

“Hank–”

 

“Let’s go, we still got to interrogate her at the station.”

 

His partner obviously didn't want to talk about it but Connor needed to reassure him before the doubts start to fester.

 

“She’s _wrong_ , Hank.” the android began.

 

The anxious Lieutenant halts and glanced over at Connor. His big brown eyes exposed his fear and misery.

 

“I might be a bunch of zeros and ones–”

 

“Connor–” He tried to interject but–

 

“–But I know how I feel!” the android pushed.

 

The detective fidgeted like he was hesitant of what he’d say next.

 

“I _care_ about you, Hank. More than anything.” Connor confessed as he stepped closer to him. Their faces were inches away.

 

“And before Damian came along, you were my highest priority.”

 

“Connor…”

 

Hank leaned in, unsure of himself. Their foreheads touched. No one pulled away.

 

“She is wrong, Hank. You have to believe me.”

 

“I do.” He lied.

 

“I lo–”

 

“ _Stop_.” Hank hissed anxiously.

 

_Don't say it. Please. Don't make me hope. Don't make me want something I can't have._

 

Hank’s desire to urge to lean in and kiss Connor hit him so hard. He was perfect in every single way. His puppy dog eyes and his dopey smile were too beautiful to ignore.

 

He didn’t know androids blushed in blue. The Lieutenant reached out for his partner’s hand. Connor’s artificial skin crawled away upon their touch.

 

What did he do to have such perfection creature care for him?

 

“You are important to me, Hank.” The android whispered instead.

 

“You don’t know that.” Hank denied.

 

“I know enough.”

 

They both leaned in.

 

Their first kiss was gentle and warm.


	6. and save us all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING GAVIN AND RK900 centric! Just a breather from Hankcon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REED900 or 900REED IF YOU SQUINT! Yoi don't have to squint hard though.

**and save us all**

 

It wasn't a great day for Gavin Reed. He had nearly 10 cases of android and human related crimes at his desk and more will pile up within the day if he wasn’t vigilant.Running on 2 hours of sleep and 4 cups of caffeine, the detective was exhausted but he had been in worse situations before. Safe to say, he counted his dumb luck that he had at least an ounce of sleep.

 

As he was tapping away at his console, his gaze landed on the solemn child, Damian, the soon-to-be-son of Connor and Hank Anderson.

 

“Hey, little monster, what’s wrong?”

 

After 3 consecutive disney movies, Damian seemed jaded. He was alright when his new parents (Hank and Connor) left them in Gavin’s care but now he was fussy and anxious.

 

His desk was littered with wrappers of Blue Candy and his plastic toys. With Thirium stained lips from his sweet treats, he whined.

 

“Where's Connor and Hank?”

 

“They’ll be back.” the detective reassured.

 

It was nearly lunch and they haven't given him any update. He wasn't worried per say. Hank and Connor were capable cops but that doesn't reassure their kid. Gavin watched Damian closely and he knew he had attachment issues. Obsessive clingy to friends and family but violently hostile to suspicious strangers.

 

Android children do experience trauma.

 

“Reed, in my office.” Fowler called from his office door.

 

Gavin sighed. He hoped it's good news. The detective had asked Captain Fowler about the FBI and Jophiel Angelo, their main suspect. He said he'd get him clearance but he didn't make any promises.

 

“Just a sec, kid. Duty calls.” Gavin beamed while patting Damian’s head.

 

With a reluctant smile, the child let the detective go.

 

The moment he steps into Fowler's office he knew something was off.

 

“Got any updates from the FBI?”

 

“Still working on it.”

 

“Then, why the fuck am I here?”

 

Fowler looked up from his screen like he was about to scold him for his insubordination but he only gritted his teeth and breathed out a tense sigh.

 

Never a good sign.

 

“As you know, android related crimes have skyrocketed for the past year.” The Captain started.

 

 _‘No shit sherlock, I got 30 cases that proves that.'_ Gavin willed himself not to roll his eyes.

 

“And we're already up our asses with cases. So, I’m assigning you a new partner.”

 

A partner? Not the worse thing in the world. The detective had worked with everyone in the precinct at least once. None of them lasted, of course, with Reed’s _colorful_ personality. Except for Tina Chen, she tolerated his bitching because she herself is a bad bitch and a good friend.

 

“–An Android from Jericho. Connor thinks he's up for the job. Looking at his resume, he’s more than qualified.”

 

 _Wait no_.

 

“Nope.” Gavin simply said.

 

“Reed–”

 

“Not happening.”

 

“Whether you like it or not, it will be your partner!”

 

Before he could argue, the devil decided to grace the precinct. Gavin Reed saw a tall carbon copy of Connor approach beyond the glass wall. He also spotted Damian’s awestruck gaze follow the android as he passed by his desk.

 

Big Dick energy if Gavin ever saw one.

 

Without even a knock, The android stepped into the office. It carried itself with arrogance and pride like he knows it’s better than anyone else. It took all the detective had not hiss like his cats.

 

“RK900 welcome to the DPD, you're on probation and Reed will be your partner. Now get your asses out of my office.” The Captain stood and placed his hands on their shoulders as he pushed them out.

 

They were kicked out of the Captain's office before the detective could protest. Gavin growled out before marching straight for his desk, not even bothering to look at RK900.

 

The android followed, naturally. Pouting and annoyed, Gavin sat back down his desk as the child kept staring at RK900, who stood guard next to them.

 

“Hi.” Damian greeted goofily.

 

“Hi.” RK900 replied awkwardly.

 

At that moment, Gavin thought 'how is this his life now?’ He didn't get into the academy to babysit androids.

 

“Now, I got to babysit 2 androids.”

 

The child android gasped at the detective looking almost defeated but Gavin quickly backtracked.

 

“At least, you’re awesome, Damian. Unlike this dipshit.” he pointed at the RK900 towering by his desk.

 

It simply stared at him.

 

“Now, get me a coffee.” The detective ordered.

 

“Gaviiin, you forgot to say please!” Damian scolded.

 

He could have sworn he saw RK900 smirk for a fraction of a second before returning to it's cold demeanor.

 

“Get me a coffee _please_.”

 

The android did as it was told. It retrieved a steaming cup of coffee and presented to the detective.

 

“...Thanks.” Gavin muttered taking the coffee.

 

After a few casual sips, the detective started to feel a little uneasy. RK900 just stood there waiting for the next command. The last thing he needed was a tall trash can looming over him.

 

“Don't just stand there. Sit your tall ass down, you might step on someone. Go through files or some shit.”

 

The android obeyed without a hesitation. It took the empty desk across Gavin and worked.

 

Moments of peaceful working passed, Damian kept staring at the new android. He might be wondering why it looks like Connor.

 

“What do I call you anyway?” The detective broke the silence and RK900 almost seemed annoyed.

 

“I don't have a registered name besides my model number.”

 

Saying it's serial number was a mouthful. It's out the question.

 

“Why? Don't you like have rights or some shit? Android revolution, ring any bells, dipshit?”

 

“It didn't seem important to have a name but if it’s convenient then you may give me one.” RK900 deflected about the subject of the revolution.

 

The detective noticed, however. He wasn't an expert on androids but he had been around Connor long enough to pick up signs. RK900 was unnaturally stiff and passively cold but it's LED spun constantly.

 

“Do you want to name him, little monster? I'm going for dipshit or dick. Maybe even a Richard?”

 

Damian shook his head. The child jumped out his seat and circled the tall android. He studied it from top to bottom; picking out every single detail like a mini detective.

 

And with baited breath, Gavin watched. Damian suddenly halts and peered up to RK900’s cold eyes.

 

“Bubblegum!”

 

“No.” The Connor look alike deadpanned.

 

The detective snorted causing an incognizant glare from the android.

 

And the fun continued.

 

“Periwinkle!”

 

“No.”

 

“Sugerplums!”

 

“No.”

 

“Butterscotch!”

 

“Now, you're choosing words at random until one will eventually–”

 

“Gale.”

 

 _Gale._ Gavin glanced at RK900 expression. Blank on the surface but it's LED spun in yellow and blue, considering. Gale sounded right. A storm. Like it's frigid eyes.

 

“Edgy. I like it.” Gavin coughed as he shook away the thought.

 

“It will do.” RK900, no, Gale sounded oddly soft.

 

“Registering Name.” The android said as he waited.

 

“Gale!” Damian cheered.

 

For a few seconds, RK900’s LED spun.

 

“My name is Gale.” It declared, almost proudly.

 

The detective raised an eyebrow when the android showed it's emotions. Though it was only for a second, Gavin saw it was grateful and almost honored. He wasn't sure if it was because of Damian or it was given it's _official_ name.

 

The child started clapping excitedly at the new android.

 

“This kinda makes you Uncle Gale.” Gavin pointed out.

 

“Androids don't have family relations like you humans do.” RK900 glanced at the child. Damian seemed suddenly distraught at his words.

 

Gavin, with all he had, kicked Gale from under the table. Though androids do not feel pain, it startled the machine. The detective gestured to the anxious boy. Big brown eyes watered as their gaze met.

 

It had upset Damian.

 

“Though, my predecessor did adopt you. It technically means I am, in fact, your _Uncle_.” Gale reprimanded.

 

And just like that, Damian lit up. He proceeded to climb to Gale's lap and sat there like he owned it.

 

RK900 became deathly still when the child snuggled further into it's arms.

 

It was hilarious and adorable, Gavin admitted to privately.

 

“Alright, dipshit, back to work.”

 

He had to admit having RK900–Gale,

–around helping him with sorting out cases was big load off his shoulders. It would have taken Gavin hours to even skim through the dossier but with Gale around it took minutes. The android was a walking case archive.

 

RK900 processed through dozens files in the past hour while Damian was falling asleep on it's lap.

 

By lunch, Gavin decided he was sick of all these files and get some food.

 

“About the Domingo case.” RK900 suddenly spoke, stopping the detective from leaving.

 

_The homicide of Damian’s parents._

 

“Miss Jane Domingo is one of the leading robotic specialist for the RK series.”

 

“No shit?” He whispered as he stared at the sleeping child on Gale’s lap.

 

“She was there at the beginning but she was reassigned after her miscarriage. All upon her request.”

 

“And this is relevant to the case how?”

 

Gale shook it's head.

 

“It's not but it would explain why Damian’s platform is still running. Older models are very tedious to maintain, it would take an expert just to keep him up.”

 

Gavin studied the poor child. Android or not, The tyke was special. If it were him, he’d do the same.

 

“It doesn't explain, however, how or where she got the funding to even do it.” Gale said further.

 

“Even with her generous pay from Cyberlife, it would barely scratch the surface of Damian's necessities and her android partner isn't making a sizable income either.”

 

“You think they got it from somewhere else? dirty money maybe?” Gavin suggested.

 

The android tapped the console and a screen popped up. It was the victim's bank statement.

 

“I looked through their joint account and large quantities of funds have transferred every month or so.”

 

Damn, Gavin examined the numbers. They were 10 times the pay he’s been getting yearly.

 

“I don't want to jump to conclusions but it's a possibility. The motive for murder is too shallow for a simple hate crime.”

 

Gavin was fascinated. He smirked at the android with an impressed expression.

 

“Good catch, dipshit.”

 

Gale dared to smile. Proud of his praise, they continued to sort the cases.

 

They decided to lounge around at the break room for their lunch. Gavin retrieved Thirium canisters from Damian’s bag and the precinct storage for the Gale. Connor left specific instructions of the child's feeding prescription and the detective scanned the very detailed list. Connor wrote (2) cylinders of Thirium, 1 in the morning, the other at lunch and the rest of the day it was those horrible blue candy.

 

Gavin knows it's horrible because he was dumb enough to try one.

 

The detective rolled his eyes at the list and poured the liquid into a paper cup and presented to Damian. The child snatched it greedily.

 

He observed both of the androids as they drank the blue blood. The detective had a look of disgust for the whole lunch period.

 

“Doesn't it bother you? Drinking that shit, it's like drinking your own blood.” The detective inquired as he reluctantly bit from his sandwich.

 

“I see why it would bother, you humans, but calling it blood is a far stretch in my opinion.” Gale said.

 

“Oh, tin cans got an opinion now? Alright, shoot.” He mocked.

 

“The right analogy would be water. Thirium is like water for androids. Water is vital to organic survival and your bodies are 72% of it. The difference is that android are composed around 30% of Thirium and we do not to consume it as much.”

 

Color him impressed. This android was an asshole. Smart but still an asshole.

 

All conversations ceased when Damian whined at his empty cup.

 

“More.” The child pouted.

 

“More? No can do, little monster. Your robo-dad said you can only have 1 thermos full for lunch.”

 

Damian used his big brown eyes as a weapon. Connor does the same on Lieutenant Anderson but Gavin had more backbone than him. The detective shook his head.

 

“Sorry, buddy—”

 

And then, Gale poured the rest of his own Thirium to Damian’s cup. The child cheered before downing more blue juice.

 

“I saw that, dipshit.” Gavin said.

 

“By analysis, a single cup of extra Thirium wouldn't affect his system.”

 

Oh so, it's going to be like that? Whatever, Gavin didn't get paid for this.

 

“Whatever. And you—” He pointed at the child and gave a playful glare.

 

“Don't get used to it.”

 

Damian chuckled maniacally. The detective and RK900 bantered about the disadvantages of humans having less than 2 hours of sleep for the rest of their break.

 

* * *

 

It would be a cold day in hell when Gavin Reed was actually enjoying himself. Lo and behold, hell has frozen over because Detective Reed was laughing with a tall trash can (RK900) and an adorable mini Roomba (Damian).

 

They stepped out of the break room with smiles.

 

“No, I’m telling you, dipshit, it really happened! I took that perp down with one hand!”

 

“Improbable. Your story contradicts the case report of Officer Tina Chen. I quote _'his dumbass fell from the 2nd floor and landed on the perpetrator and breaking his arm in the process_ . _Then said dumbass proceeded to beat down the perp with a his good arm.’_ It's a more believable scenario.”

 

“Fuck you! You weren't there. I was awesome! Isn't that right, little monster?”

 

“Gavin is awesome!” Damian cheered.

 

“If you say so, detective.” Gale surrendered with a smile.

 

Not all good things last—

 

“Look at that! It's the little **_fucker_ ** himself!”

 

Damian froze in place. Their gaze snapped towards a crazy lady being dragged by an officer while Connor and Hank were close behind. Gavin studied the child's terrified expression as he stood frozen.

 

“Damian, go with Detective Reed!”  He heard Connor order.

 

Without another words, Gavin tried to scoop up the child android but he was grounded to his spot. RK900 tried to guide him away but to no avail as well. Damian swatted their attempt to hold him.

 

The skanky bitch looked at him and Gale and sneered.

 

“Is this your new mommy and daddy? Was the last one not good enough for you?”

 

Gavin snarled in disgust not just her implications but also the very sight of her. The detective realized she was Hanna Belle, one the suspects from the Domingo case.

 

_WARNING RAPID STRESS INCREASE_

 

_60%_

 

“Your whore mother had it coming for even thinking about fucking that piece of plastic!” She cackled while she struggled in the officer's hold.

 

_70%_

 

“She's dead with her plastic toy now! You hear that?!”

 

Gavin cursed when he heard a tiny gasp from the child. Time to sweep him away from this nightmare.

 

“Goddammit, Reed! Get him out of here!” He heard Hank bark.

 

As they finally dragged the craze witch, Damian’s body visible trembled. Eyes wide and vacant, they started to water. Little sobs bubbled from the child’s throat.

 

_80%_

 

Before Gavin could do anything, Connor came running.

 

“Damian, Your stress level—” RK800 said as he got down on his knees to comfort the boy.

 

“Damian! Look at me, son!” With long wide steps, Hank managed to reach the child and kneel before him as well.

 

“They're dead, aren't they?” The child whispered too quietly.

 

_Stress Level: 95%_

 

_Self destruction imminent._

 

He started coughing. Wet and disgusting sounds came from the child like he was about to vomit. After a few hard hacks, there was a damp and slimy substance spurting out the child’s mouth. Connor looked down and saw blue staining his hand.

 

_Thirium. Blue Blood._

 

“Damian!” Connor cried.

 

A whirring sound emitted from the child android and moments later, his entire platform seized up. Gavin was sick to the stomach when Damian’s stare became void of all childish wonder.

 

His entire system shut downed before anyone can react. He collapsed into Connor's arms.

* * *

 

The day was coming to an end. 'Finally’ Gavin thought as he dragged his hand over his pale fatigued face. Stacks of cases had been organized and closed.

 

By some miracle, he’d finished all his work. Gale was godsend but he won't admit that, at least not in public.

 

He rose from his desk, said his goodbye to Officer Chen and left. Gavin ignored the plastic asshole’s gaze as he exited the building.

 

It was hell of a day.

 

After Damian’s shutdown the whole precinct spiralled into a panic. Hank was full blown angry, barking orders left and right while Connor went into shock still holding the listless body of the child. Gavin was–he just stood there, terrified. Until finally, Captain Fowler demand them to calm down. Gale suggested to take Damian to Jericho for treatment.

 

As Connor snapped from his trace, Hank guided both of them out, making haste toward their car.

 

“Fuck,” Gavin cussed while setting himself on a bench just a stone throw away from the precinct.

 

He wasn't much in a hurry and his cats wouldn't mind the wait.

 

“Hello, Detective Reed.”

 

Gavin simply shrugged. He didn't need to look. He knew who it was.

 

“Your stress level has significantly increased–” RK900 didn't even finish when the detective spoke.

 

“Fuck. Off.” Gavin growled carefully.

 

Blissful silence graced between them. RK900 still stood there, refusing to leave his side.

 

“Is this your first time seeing an android self destruct?”

 

No. He’d seen plenty of androids off themselves before. It was part of the job.He had been desensitized by android death but–

 

He knew Damian personally. A fucking child offing himself.

 

He remained mute as he reached for his cigarette and placed it between his lips.

 

“He will be fine. If they're careful, he’ll only suffer mild trauma.”

 

_Mild trauma??_

 

 **_FUCK THIS DUDE_ **.

 

“How can you fucking say that without even batting a fucking eye? Fucking androids!” The detective exploded.

 

His hands trembled as he attempted to light his cigarette. With a few failed tries, he threw the lighter violently.

 

“Fucking shit!” He cursed.

 

“Detective Reed–”

 

“He’s a fucking kid! And you act like he's just some—”

 

“Machine, which we are, detective.”

 

Gavin continue his string of curses. He rose from his seat and paced. Mostly to curse at Gale but the machine remained quiet and observed him.

 

“My reports said you have a distaste for androids. Is Damian an exception?” Gale fueled his anger even further.

 

“Yeah, I hate androids! You’re nothing but glorified plastic toys who think they can just do whatever the fuck they want.”

 

Then, he thought of Damian. The child's smile, the way he whines when he doesn't get his candy, his awful habit of biting his fingers, all the things he did was precious.

 

“But, dammit, Damian is a good kid. He didn't deserve this shit.” _Android or not._ He left unsaid.

 

He didn't deserve to be an orphan. He didn't deserve to know like that.

 

“I see.” Gale said.

 

Gavin noticed the android was leaving but it paused for a moment.

 

“My current residence is at Jericho. I’ll be visiting Damian.” RK900 started.

 

“And I was wondering if you’d like to join me.” It offered.

 

“Yeah.” Gavin accepted.

 

They took the detective's car to reach the Android sanctuary.

 

* * *

 

They arrived Jericho's Technical Center, a hospital for androids. Nothing unusual but the side glances from the other androids as they walked to the building. Gavin felt uneasy with all the void stares following them. It was straight out of a horror movie.

 

“If my information is correct, Damian should be in the Residence wing.” Gale said upon entering the facility.

 

The hospital was huge with multiple wards and entrances. They entered the building with the bold sign 'RESIDENCE’ and small letters below 'Hall H – P’.

 

They stepped into a pristine reception area where they were greeted by a friendly face, an android with name tag 'JERRY’.

 

Jerry was a short brown skin android with dark hair. Gavin recalled seeing models like it in his younger years, in amusement parks and places with abundance of children. It would explain his enthusiastic demeanor.

 

“Good Morning, my name is Jerry, how may I assist you today?” The android cheered with a infectious smile.

 

“We’re looking for a kid android—” Gavin started.

 

Jerry’s face lit up as he darted his gaze between the two of them.

 

“Oh! I’m sorry sir but our adoption ward is on the northern side of the vicinity. Would you like me to patch you lovely couple to the head caretaker?”

 

Gavin nearly choked.

 

“The phck–”

 

And before the detective could rip Jerry's head off, Gale intervened.

 

“We’re here to visit a patient. A YK300, Damian, he was brought by Connor, an RK800 and a human, Hank Anderson.”

 

“Sorry my mistake.” Jerry seemed apologetic enough.

 

“Please give me a moment to confirm.” And with that, the android nurse froze while it's LED blinked. It snapped out of his statis and smiled.

 

“YK300, Damian, is in room 100, hall K. His parents are with him at the moment. Take a right from here and it’s a straight path.”

 

“Thank you.” Gale said.

 

Gavin took an extra second to glare at the nurse before following RK900. It didn't bother it one bit and continued to smile at the detective.

 

“Have a wonderful day, sirs.”

 

They walked in silence. Blushing from rage or embarrassment or both, Gavin hissed.

 

“Not a fucking word.”

 

“Don’t worry, Detective. It would cause great shame on my end I assure you.”

 

 _fucking androids_.

 

\----/

 

It wasn't long when they found Hall K where Anderson was pacing back and forth like an anxious parent.

 

“How's the kid?” Gavin asked as they approached.

 

Hank wasted no time. He didn't even give RK900 a second look and spoke.

 

“They say he’s fine but he's got a combusted thirium regulator and needs a replacement. Specialist Gabriel is working on it.”

 

Gavin looked into the observation window. And what he saw wasn't a child but an metal husk. Damian’s android body was on full display, mismatched and discolored exoskeleton.

 

“Damian is an older model android. No one's even make his parts anymore. They can't—” Hank’s voice cracked. Gavin caught the tears in the Lieutenant's eyes.

 

“They can't fix him without it.” He continued

softly.

 

“Sorry.” It was only thing Gavin could say.

 

Hank shrugged as he slumped into his seat. He stared blankly at Damian and Connor from beyond the glass wall. The listless child was placed on a flatbed with contraptions hooked up to his platform while Connor sat by his side, occasionally caressing his face or holding his hand. Seeing Damian’s body without his artificial skin made everything seem more real.

 

Gavin knows about Hank's history. What happened to Cole, his son, and this was too much.

 

“We’re taking over this case.” The detective decided.

 

“What? No fucking way!” Hank gasped. Even RK900 gave him a perplexed look but said nothing.

 

“Fowler's orders.” Gavin lied.

 

Gale’s LED spun in yellow as he spoke. It could tell a mile away when the detective is lying yet it continued to stay silent. Like it trusted Reed's judgement.

 

“Look at yourself, old man, you're not thinking straight and your plastic prick isn't doing any better.” Gavin lectured.

 

“Let me and the dipshit handle this.” The detective elbowed Gale for more support.

 

“We have all the case files in my archive. Don't worry, Lieutenant, we will be thorough with our investigation.” Gale reassured.

 

Hank paused before cursing Captain Fowler under his breath.

 

“Okay.” He said hesitantly.

 

“Rest up, old man. We’ll report if anything comes up.” Gavin promised.

 

They took their leave after they checked up on Connor and Damian. The RK800 is dazed and distraught. There was nothing to be said to make things better. Connor reassured, however, he’d manager both Hank and his stress level the best he could. Gavin and RK900 doubted it but they left them be.

 

“Why did you lie to the Lieutenant?” Gale asked as they walked the halls to the exit.

 

“You gonna tell on me?” Gavin challenged.

 

RK900 shook it's head.

 

“No, it's a rather impressive strategy. They are not fit to handle this case and they are too emotionally invested to let it be handled by someone else, so instead of waiting for a case transfer request and fighting them over it, that would have taken unnecessary time and effort, you lied to the Lieutenant. It will have repercussions but it raises productivity by 16%.” Buried under all that technical jargon, Gavin just received a compliment?

 

“...Thanks?” Gavin cleared his throat. No he was not blushing, what are you talking about?

 

As Gavin was about to leave, RK900 blocked his way to his vehicle. The detective was startled but mostly angry at the machine. He tried to move past him but Gale was faster.

 

“Move, you fucking android.” He grumbled. Not the wisest thing to say in Jericho, an android sanctuary.

 

“I hate humans.” Gale confessed boldly.

 

“What?”

 

“They are selfish, egotistical and stupid. They are destroying the environment and condemning any one who isn't like themselves. Humans think they are superior in everything they do even if they are not.” RK900 halts as he studied the detective.

 

Then, Gale's eyes fell onto the huge monument with the Markus’ symbol of Android revolution. It was to commemorate the lives that were lost during the uprising. Every android in Jericho knows their names and where they fell, in the protest were they were shot at, in the camps were they were destroyed and in the Cyberlife  facilities were they were dismantled.

 

It was a long list of humanity's cruelty towards androids. Gale has every right to hate them and yet—

 

“But Connor wants me to believe they can be more than what their DNA wrote them to be.” It stared intensely into his eyes.

 

“Same can be said of us androids. We are more than just plastic and codes. But we both know, we can't change the way we see things instantly.” It paused. Gale studied Gavin.

 

“But whenever you think about your hate for us, please think of Damian as the best of what Androids can become. And whenever I start to doubt that humans aren't worth the air that they breathe, I think of Connor and Lieutenant Anderson because they've achieved consensus that would have taken decades for both species to even comprehend.”

 

Gavin had to admit that those doofuses go well together. No matter how much he hates androids, he can't deny the fact, that they can coexist.

 

“Good night, detective. Think about what I said and please, get home safely.” It said politely.

 

He flipped his middle finger as he left. Despite his distaste, Gavin understood Gale a little better.

 

* * *

 

Gavin woke up the next day feeling like a cat landed on his face, which was true. His orange tabby named 'Crackers’ had sat on his face whenever she didn't her breakfast on time.

 

“The phck!” He coughed as he inhaled a bunch of shed fur. Gavin pushed the furry monster out of his face before sitting up and hacking the fur ball he just breathed in.

 

The cat meowed almost superiorly.

 

“Crackers, you crazy shit, don't do that!” He scolded but it landed on deaf ears as Crackers started to meow louder.

 

“Fine, fine, I’m up!” He hissed as he rose from his bed.

 

He stepped into his kitchen and was immediately bombarded by whines of starving felines.

 

Gavin had 3 adorable cats, 2 of them were assholes while the other was mellow. Among his menacing children were the orange tabby named Crackers, who always follow him to the bedroom, and the other was Cookie, a chubby white cat, who always in the kitchen. And his most behaved child was Biscuit, an elderly feline with my mixed patches of brown, orange and white fur.

 

Gavin had adopted them from the shelter. Biscuit had become like a parent to Crackers and Cookie who were only kitten at the time. He couldn't bare to tear them apart. So like the softy he is, he adopted all 3 of them.

 

His apartment was small enough as it was but it was all said and done before he considered it. Thankfully the landlady was a sweet old woman who had cats of her own. She helped Gavin adjust his whole space to accompany his ferocious felines.

 

“Behave, demons.” Gavin chuckled as he pulled out the dry cat food and Sugar Star cereals for himself.

 

As he poured the pellets into 3 silver bowls and cereals for him, he double checked everything. He made the mistake once of eating the cat food by mistake instead of his cereal. All it takes is one sleepless night and Gavin’s senses were out the window.

 

He placed the bowls on he floor and the cats swarmed.

 

“Cookie, eat slowly, you heathen.” He scolded his chubby white feline. The cat only flickered his ear as he consumed everything in his bowl.

 

Time to sit down and have a peaceful breakfast.

 

His phone rang as he had few spoonfuls cereal. Gavin swallowed and groaned. After 3 annoying rings, he finally answered.

 

“Reed, speaking.” Gavin said trying to sound like a decent human being at 8 in the morning.

 

“Detective Reed, it’s Sonya from Cyberlife.”

 

He perked up curiously. Gavin had only seen Sonya once and that's when it was trying to take Damian away. Why was it calling him?

 

“I heard you’re handling the Domingo case for Lieutenant Anderson and Connor.” Sonya spoke firmly like a woman on a mission.

 

“That's...classified, ma’am.” He politely deflected.

 

“Don't bother. You’ll never get clearance from the FBI at this pace. It could take days, trails grow cold and time is wasted. If you're interested, head to Cyberlife headquarters at 10 am. Don't be late.”

 

“I–” But before Gavin can protest, the line died.

 

He groaned at his phone before slamming his head on the kitchen table. It was way too early to handle this shit. And just when Gavin thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

 

The doorbell rang.

 

“Phck.” He cursed.

 

The detective got up from his seat. With unruly hair, in his boxer shorts and ratty shirt, he thoughtlessly open his door. He came face to face with a chest with white clothing. Tall dumb ass all piece of—

 

“The fuck you doing here?” He grumbled looking up at RK900, looking very pristine and ready for the day.

 

“Good morning, detective. May I come in? We have much to discuss about the case.” Gale went straight to the point.

 

Thankfully, Gavin was too tired to even fight him off so he hesitantly let him in.

 

“Careful, I have demon cats. They don’t like strangers.” He warned as RK900 walked in and sat casually on his couch.

 

His cats _never_ liked strangers. They were territorial creatures by nature. The only one who ever survived their attack was Tina, who asserted her dominance by hissing back at them while throwing pieces of her jerky to soothe the savages. So Gavin was utterly flabbergasted when his cats casually approached the android. Tails up as a welcoming gesture and eyes were dilated and friendly, they rubbed against him. Cookie and Crackers were at his feet showering him affection while Biscuit snuggle on RK900’s lap.

 

“What…?” Was all Gavin could say.

 

“I like cats.” Gale said, almost innocently.

 

“Y-Yeah, that’s Biscuit, Crackers and Cookie.”

 

“They are very affectionate.” He whispered as he stroked Biscuit’s fur.

 

This morning was the weirdest one he had.

 

“By the way, this android, Sonya, called. It said it can get us information for our case.” Gavin changed the subject as he cleaned up after himself.

 

“I know. I informed her of our situation.”

 

He stopped and glared at the android. Suddenly filled with anger, he spoke.

 

“You what? You can't just fucking handout police information to a civilian!”

 

“If you’d let me explain, detective.”

 

Gavin raised his hands in surrender. He waited for his excuse but the android looked conflicted.

 

“I, as you humans put it, _'called in a favor.’_ from Sonya.” Gale said as he petted Biscuit who was lounging on his lap.

 

“A favor?” Gavin repeated.

 

“We were stored in the same warehouse. We were–” RK900’s LED spun for a split second in red. Hesitation.

 

“ _Awakened_ at the same time. Sonya didn't waste any time to build her new life. She asked a favor and I passed on _sensitive_ information to get her started with her career in Cyberlife which worked well.” He confessed.

 

“It wasn't any top level secrets but it would have given her the edge in her line of work.”

 

Gavin raised an eyebrow, judging the android. He wasn't aware androids had a sense of brotherhood among their kind. He thought it was a hive mentality with androids since they all acted with same purpose but with no actual care for their own kind.

 

A sense of brotherhood? It made Gavin laugh. Humanity had that too for awhile but the detective seen what they’d too to their own race.

 

“I asked her what she can find about the Jane Domingo, her android partner, their employers and Damian.”

 

“Is it legal?” Gavin said finally.

 

“Legal enough.” He answered honestly.

 

Gale is nothing like Connor. This android actually had the guts to make these tough calls, almost borderline unethical. Effective and ruthless. Sometimes they had to push boundaries especially dealing with lowlives like Jophiel.

 

This was more of Gavin’s style.

 

“Good. We need to find this fucker.”

 

“You don't find my methods unprofessional?” Gale was surprised.

 

“What was the word you used _‘impressive strategy’_ and ' _raises our productivity_ ’? Same shit. We do what we gotta.”

 

Gale smiled and oh, Gavin’s heart nearly stopped. His smile wasn't a sweet twink one like Connor’s, oh no, he had the asshole smirk, borderline ' _You interest me_ ' and ‘ _I can fuck you up physically, mentally and sexually_ ’.

 

“Let me finish up so we can fucking leave. Don't touch my shit.”

 

He got ready for the day while Gale played with his cats. Gavin tried to expel all unnecessary emotions in the name of Jesus.

 

* * *

 

They arrived at Cyberlife headquarters early. It was a tall glass skyscraper, slick and almost gaudy to look at.

 

Gavin and Gale approached vicinity with no hassle from bystanders and other personnel but he noticed the trained eyes on his android partner. The effects of the revolution still lingered.

 

Before they could even enter the building, they were stopped by security. Heavily armed security. There were at least 6 of them in full on Cyberlife combat armor, from full helmets to plated bodies. And beyond the platoon, There were attendants stationed at an advanced metal detector.

 

“Stop.” The Cyberlife guard ordered, his voice muffled from his helmet.

 

Gavin glared at them as they stopped.

 

“State your business.”

 

“I’m Detective Gavin Reed and this is my—partner, Gale, we have a meeting with an android named Sonya.” Gavin hesitated and it didn't go unnoticed by Gale.

 

The officers exchanged glances and nodded. One of them placed his fingers on side of his helmet.

 

 _'Must be confirming our visit.’_ Gavin thought.

 

“Follow me.” The guard said finally.

 

They were escorted to the metal detector.  Gavin surrounded his firearm and badge and any metallic items he had on. He got through the scanners and was patted down without a hitch. The human attendants gave him a smile, returned his belongings  and apologized for the inconvenience.

 

With Gale, however, it was a different approach. The scanners were adjusted to thoroughly search the android. In the process, the device shocked RK900’s platform, a quick jolt. Gale was obviously in pain and the security gave him no quarter  as they checked on him further.

 

“The fuck you doin?” Gavin asked the guard as they surrounded RK900, inspecting every inch of the android.

 

“Extra precautions, sir.”

 

It was protocol. Gavin can understand that but this violated rights. The disturbed detective watched as Gale was being checked excessively with so much force than necessary. The android, of course, wasn't bothered but his LED was spinning in a sickly yellow light.

 

“Alright, that's enough.” The detective barked but the security continue to pat Gale down.

 

“Remove his clothes and deactivate his skin, I want a full sweep.” One of them ordered.

 

Gavin gasped and gawked at the officers. He looked at Gale for a reaction or even a protest but he just stood there. Without much of a consent or permission, they try strip off the android’s uniform.

 

**_That was it!_ **

 

Before the detective could think, he snatched one of the security's hand away from Gale's LED. He, then, got in between another guard and shoved him hard, nearly knocking them off their feet. Even as Cyberlife security had their guns raised on the detective, Gavin protectively hovered over Gale's platform.

 

As all this happened, a half dressed RK900 stood dumbfounded, LED blinking like yellow strobe light.

 

“Touch him again, you're getting a bullet through your fucking skull.” He warned as he glared at the barrel of their guns.

 

Silence from both parties. One wrong move and they could be dead.

 

A sharp tapping of heels broke through the intense silence, A strict WR400 Traci strided towards them. It was Sonya accompanied by her own Cyberlife security.

 

“Stand down. They are clear to go.” Sonya ordered.

 

They were clearly too antagonized to follow her orders. It was all thanks to Gavin.

 

“I said _stand down_ or I will report your racial profiling, **_again_ **.”

 

The officers, much to their dismay, lowered their weapons.

 

Sonya gestured them to follow her. RK900 quickly got dressed while Gavin glared at anyone who even moves. They followed Sonya into the building and into an elevator.

 

“Detective Reed, forgive them, Cyberlife staff have been on edge ever since the revolution. Both Humans and Androids have to go through screening but not to that extent.” Sonya apologized as she closed the elevator and pressed up.

 

“Cyberlife better watch their fucking dogs next time. We nearly got shot!” Gavin hissed as the elevator ascended.

 

“It would have been easier if you let them search me.” Gale responded.

 

“You ungrateful little—”

 

The lift stopped and Sonya and her escorts walked out first and they followed.

 

“You didn't have to defend my honor, detective.” RK900 whispered to him.

 

Gavin glanced at Sonya and her 2 escorts. He knew they obviously heard but they were acting polite by minding their own business.

 

“I didn't do it for you. If we don't make it back to the station soon, my caseload will triple and I’ll never get that shit done.” He snarled quietly as he tried to fight of his blush.

 

“Thank you.” RK900 meant it.

 

Gavin’s throat was constricted. He wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or something else entirely.

 

He couldn't even remember the last time one thanked him so sincerely.

 

They walked into _her_ huge office. It had a room with a view, interiors of metal and glass like her desk and chairs and an abundance of potted plants. It was a surprise to Gavin that androids had their own private working space where they can lounge around or do business. It wasn't that long ago when androids were just tools to use and were discarded in a shed after.

 

“Please take a seat.” Sonya said to her visitors.

 

With that, the Traci gestured her escorts to leave them be. When they were alone, she pushes a button and all her windows were blacked out and a monitor behind her lit up. It showed a crime chart, a very detailed one. Profiles and location were shown on screen. Everyone involved with Jophiel and his drug cartel were highlighted. Including Jane Domingo and her android lover, John. Gavin and Gale studied the red lines connecting and intertwining from incident to incidents and they arrived at the same conclusion. These were all FBI dossiers.

 

“Where did you get this, Sonya?” RK900 asked his voice a little tighter.

 

“Cyberlife keeps tabs on all their employees and a robotic genius like Jane is no exception. Also, FBI intel isn't hard to obtain with the company’s credentials. You’d be surprised what Cyberlife gets away with.” Sonya explained monotonously.

 

“I’m not.” Gavin chimed as he took a seat.

 

As the traci rolled her eyes, she enhanced the profile of Jane and John on the big screen.

 

“Jane, while still employed by Cyberlife, was working for Jophiel in short heists like illegal parts. This was late 2034 when Jane and John already had Damian in their care.Her lover John, a Cyberlife sales clerk and deviant, was her confidant. His assigned Cyberlife store became their front for small operations of not just illegal biocomponents but also Red Ice. Their work was so discreet and careful not even Cyberlife got the wind of it until years later.” Sonya explained.

 

She then enhanced a candied picture of Jane and a silhouette of what looks their suspect, Jophiel doing an exchange with a shady well dressed client.

 

“But here was the real kicker, In exchange for their service, they got connections.”

 

“Connections? Not a large stack of cash?” Gavin asked.

 

Sonya shook her head.

 

“Jane was one the greatest robotics specialist Cyberlife ever employed. Not Mr  Kamski genius but very close. While John was a capable android who has over a 1000 skills involving android maintenance. And you think they can't get high paying jobs if they could?”

 

“It was never _just_ about money.”

 

Sonya shoved a tablet into Gavin’s hands. He looked down at schematic of an android component. Not Cyberlife made, the detective could tell.

 

“They needed parts. Custom made by top engineers with questionable morals and credentials. Cyberlife has been tracking her movements for years. They didn't know what she need them for until now.”

 

“Damian.” Gavin realized.

 

“They did all _this_ —” She pointed at the large screen of many red ice case files, illegal android part shipments and so much more crimes.

 

“For him.” She tapped her console and diagram of a child android appear on screen, a YK300.

 

“YK300 child substitute models were walking malfunctions to begin with. Their parts were expensive, hard to maintain and softwares were unstable. Unlike the next generation of YKs who were made more efficiently.” Gale stated as he read through YK series history.

 

“YK300 were reported to be too emotional, too fragile and in worse cases, disobedience to their owners.” RK900 continued.

 

“So what? They were recalled and replaced because they acted like real children?” Gavin snorted.

 

“That was the gist of it.” Sonya confessed.

 

“Jesus Christ.”

 

“Thankfully, they were just prototypes and only a 100 models were produced and released 2032. They were recalled the same year. And somehow by miracle, Jane found and purchased him, in 2034.”

 

Sonya's expression shifted into something tender, almost sad. She taps Damian’s profile and pictures and stared at them.

 

“Damian is special. His program and parts should have broken down by now…” She sighed.

 

“We’ll find that fucker. Got anything on him? Where he is?” Gavin growled as he swiped his tablet for any information on their suspect.

 

And at long last, the detective saw a clear photograph of the sleaze bag. Jophiel had tan heavily tattooed skin, bleached hair and dark brown eyes. He was lean and extremely attractive in his skin tight jeans, white under shirt and black leather jacket. Jophiel had charisma oozing from every fiber of his persona, from his criminal smile to his heated stare. All marks were met for a class A douchebag, a hot douchebag.

 

“Jophiel Angelo, runs a small red ice cartel. He got pretty big after the revolution. Last location unknown but we made a breakthrough.” Sonya lit up.

 

“We found a heavily encrypted message from John’s system before he was _deactivated_.”

 

Sonya presented her arm to Gale. The detective was confused by it until the RK900 took her arm and started locking their interface. It was astounding to see.

 

“Coordinates.” RK900 said when they were finished exchanging information.

 

“It’s not their base of operation but it might be a rendezvous point for their shipments. With luck it might lead you to your suspect.”

 

“Thanks for all your help.” Gavin said and he meant it.

 

They stood but as they were about to leave, she stopped them.

 

“I have one of my _off the record_ ground agents meet you at the location.” The android whispered discreetly.

 

They couldn't afford to be picky. And despite Gavin’s distrust, he couldn't deny Sonya’s extra help.

 

“Is he capable?” RK900 asked.

 

“Capable enough.”

 

“We'll meet him there.” The detective decided.

 

“Just make sure my agent lives and we’re even. I actually like this one.” Sonya smirked.

 

“He’s a WR600 named Ralph.”

 


End file.
